


Wind to Trees

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: #iwrotethiswheniwaswayyounger, Abuse of Elvish, Abusive Thranduil, And Thranduil sucks, Child Abuse, Complete Ignorance of the Story Line, Elladan and Elrohir are Little Shits, Everyone Is Gay, I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS YOUNGER, Leggy's a Badass, Legolas Whump, M/M, OOC Characers, OOC Elrond, PLOT: Terrible, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Elrond, STAHP, Sass, Sassy Legolas, Slash, Slightly OOC Legolas, Thranduil is a Complete Arse, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, WRITING: Decent, but read it anyways, in which case: GET OFF THIS PSUED!!!!!!!!, m/m - Freeform, this is too perfect, unless you know Edvin personally, watch out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Legolas turns up, hurt and abused on Elrond's metaphorical doorstep, the Eldar's life takes a turn for the worse. Or best. After all: How else would you classify falling in love with Legolas, fighing off psychological issues, and finding out that Sauron lives yet? Oh, and that the mighty King Thranduil abused his son regularly?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~COMPLETED~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer! The only thing that belongs to me is the plot. All else belongs to the literary Vala masquerading as J.R.R. Tolkien. I am but a poor worshipper. Emphasis on poor. So please don’t sue me.  
> Consider this disclaimer valid throughout the entire fic.  
> ~~~~~~  
> NOTE: I did not find the fanfiction Between Us, until I was writing the fifth chapter of this story. All connections with that fanfiction are unintentional, albeit many. The hopeless obliviousness of Elrond and Legolas in the beginning I got from “An Inevitable Love Story Between Two Oblivious Idiots” by Bgtea (read at 3 AM, I might add). I HIGHLY advise that fanfiction to all who have not yet read it and enjoy incessantly cute Thilbo/Bagginshield. Now then, if you are up for some Elrond/Legolas, read on!  
> ~~~~~  
> A/N: I wrote this story over a year ago, so this will not be the same quality of my writing now. This story is also posted on archiveofourown. My username there is Edvin. For those wondering: USERNAME CHANGE!!!!! I USED TO BE SLYTHERIN TONKS BUT I AM NOW EDVIN ELVEL!!!!!!!!!!! I will be using AO3 much more frequently from now on, so be warned. I am, however, going to finally update this account, meaning that there's going to be a lot of activity here in the next few days. Thank you for those who continue to support me even after my... extensive leave of absence. Enjoy the OOC characters.

Chapter 1: Legolas Arrives… In a Rather Unconventional Way

 

_ Mellon-nin ~ My friend _

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Le channon ~ Thank you _

_ Nidh ~ It hurts _

_ Ellon ~ Male elf _

_ Elleth ~ Female elf _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

“For Elbereth’s sake, Elrond,” Glorfindel snorted, bringing Elrond out of his current task. The ellon looked up, surprise evident in his features. “Take a break.” Glorfindel’s tone took a much lighter, more amused lilt now. “I’m sure that you can write about the significance of the position of Morwynion during the summer solstice some other time.”

“I suppose.” Elrond admitted. He stared at the heavily inked parchment for a few more moments before abruptly pushing his chair away from the table. “Le channon, mellon-nin. I will take a walk outside to clear my mind.” The elven lord said, clapping Glorfindel once on the shoulder and turning to leave his private library.

Soon, Elrond was glad that he had taken Glorfindel’s advice. The stars shone brightly in the black sky and the cool, bitter air breezed lazily around the garden. Elrond gave an involuntary shiver, closing his eyes momentarily and breathing in the cold air. It stung his nose and a small smile washed over his lips; it was nearing autumn.

The noise of galloping hooves broke the peace. Elrond whirled towards the gates, wide eyed. A dappled grey horse, whitewashed by the moonlight, slowed to a trot just outside of the stone circle which made up the entry courtyard and a figure made a graceful, yet hasty and obviously pained dismount. The blatant injury must have appealed to Elrond’s healer side because within moments, he was racing towards the two figures. His brain began to take in the clues.

The horse had obviously been well cared for in the past, but its regal head was bent in exhaustion. It staggered slightly in place and Elrond’s mind started to race nearly as fast as his legs. The rider’s soft leather boots clearly identified the figure as an elf. Unless the horse had come from Laketown or the likes of which, it must have ridden a clear ways for an elven horse to show such exhaustion. His eyes narrowed and he rested one hand on the hilt of the concealed dagger at his side. Finally, he stood before the figures, panting in slight exertion. Elrond couldn't help the gasp that escaped from his lips with his next breath as the rider slowly lowered his hood in a pained manner.

The moonlight whitened the ellon’s hair to a much paler shade, but the color was obviously that of flaxen gold. Frightened blue eyes peeked out from beneath a stray wisp of hair, which was plastered to his forehead with sweat and grime. The elf sported a split lip, horribly cut cheek, and several bruises- all obviously only a day or two previously inflicted- and the light sheen of sweat showed. Light blue cloak in extreme disarray, the elf attempted a bow.

“Suilad, Lord Elrond,” Legolas Thrandullion choked out. “Please forgive my-” Consciousness finally fled from the prince and Lord Elrond had barely enough time to step forward before the ellon collapsed.

“... What?” Elrond murmured, confused. Then his eyes hardened and he straightened up, still holding the ellon in his arms.

“Oi! Guards!” He shouted behind him. The guards snapped to attention from their distinctly wary poses of before. “Take the horse to the stables. You,” He squinted slightly. “Lasonil, run to the healing bay. Alert the Healers. Gorgoth, get a stretcher then help me carry him inside. NOW!”

As the guards ran to their various tasks, Elrond busied himself with sweeping the stray hair behind Legolas’s ears, waiting impatiently for Gorgoth.

Soon they were bundling the elven prince onto the stretcher and walking him briskly to the healing bay.

“Algeren!” The young elleth popped up and her eyes widened at the sight on the stretcher. “Bring me athleas, alfirin, sorrel, a lavaralda poultice, bandages, needle and thread, marigold, and aeglos root.” He ordered. Algeren disappeared.

“Ai Elbereth,” The elven lord murmured as he gently rolled Legolas onto the bed. “How in Arda did this happen to you?”

As if in answer, Legolas groaned slightly and his eyelids fluttered. Elrond knew him to be on the brink of consciousness. Algeren returned with a tray; the herbs and other medical supplies

had been pre-prepared by the healers that Lasonil had alerted, and not for the first time, Elrond was thankful for the preparedness of his healers.

Remembering how Legolas had winced when bowing, Elrond took out his dagger and carefully cut open the torn tunic, intending to check on the ellon’s ribs. What greeted his eyes nearly made him blanch. Legolas had been beaten; severely, it seemed, judging from the welts and cuts on his back. They were criss-crossed over several older scars (Legolas was too weak to hide them with his natural magic), which seemed to be due to similar, but older offenses. Elrond had to clench his jaw shut to prevent an angry outburst.

Because of the yellowing skin around several smaller welts, Elrond knew them to be infected and generously laved a marigold poultice onto the wounds. The elf lord quickly put some extract of aeglos root into some of the larger wounds and hurriedly sewed them together with the skill of someone who had been practicing healing for most of their long life. He laced the other wounds with athleas, alfirin, sorrel and lavada before chanting a hurried healing spell. Legolas groaned again and Elrond gritted his teeth, his hands flying as he tried to hurry faster. He must finish soon, to treat such wounds while the prince was conscious would only result in agonizing pain for Legolas.

Finally, Elrond moved onto the ribs. Only one rib bone was badly bruised, although there were many bruises on the pale skin of his chest and arms, which the elf lord had to cover with a cooling bit of ground aeglos root. He tried to ignore the fact that there was an unmistakably identifiable boot-print shaped bruise on the prince’s stomach.

Elrond reached for the white cotton bandages and carefully bound the wounds, wrapping the soft cloth around Legolas’s bare chest and upper arms. He paused as Legolas twisted slightly, his peaceful face turning to one of pain.

“Nidh…” Legolas murmured, finally regaining consciousness with a pained look in his glazed eyes.

“I am aware of that, mellon-nin.” Elrond consoled. “Drink this.” He pressed a green mug into Legolas’s hand and the ellon eyed it warily.

“There is no sleeping agent in there. It should help relieve the pain from any headaches.” Legolas sighed and sipped the mug. Immediately, his eyes narrowed.

“I thought you said there was no-” Legolas’s words were becoming more and more slurred.

“No sleeping agent. A sleep inducer.”

Legolas huffed and closed his eyes, succumbing to his weariness once more.

Elrond watched as the prince’s breathing grew less shallow, until it reached a rhythmic, deep state.

Eventually, he resumed work, carefully bandaging the cut cheek and bruised jaw. Elrond gently bathed the split lip in warm water and slit down the outsides of Legolas’s leggings. He was pleased to note that there was only one bad bruise (on his shin) and a sprained ankle, both of which he quickly mended. Because of the state of the leggings, he was forced to exchange them for loose cotton trousers. The elf lord gave the other ellon one last once-over before sitting back in a near chair and finally summoning Algeren.

“Please return the tray and excess herbs. Put a glass of water on the bedside table. I will be sleeping in the spare healer’s room just outside the bay. Do not hesitate to contact me with any developments.”

With that, Elrond rushed out the bay, his mind racing.

How did he get those wounds? The horse didn't have any, so I would assume that rules out an orc attack. But who would be so cruel for as to whip him?

His mind still a hurried blur, Elrond pulled out the knapsack containing extra clothes and toiletries; it was vital for a healer to always be at the ready. He was unhindered on his way back to the healing bay and quickly entered it, casting one last glance at the sleeping prince of Mirkwood.

Elrond entered the small suite which served as a spare healer’s chambers and dropped his bag on the floor, hurrying to the bathroom to wash the dried blood from his hands. The lord snuffed the lantern and pulled his shirt over his head almost immediately. Sliding between the sheets, he fell asleep almost at once.

Across the castle, a recap of the significance of the position of Morwynion during the summer solstice lay forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Any and all flames will be used to warm my cold, dead soul.  
> Warning! This chapter contains angsty angst. A lot of it. And badly written fluff.

Chapter 2: No One There

 

_ Ai! ~ Oh! _

_ Hîr vuin ~ My Lord _

_ Aldol ~ Welcome _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My friend _

_ Goheno nin ~ My apologies _

_ Le channon ~ Thank you _

_ Posto vae ~ Rest well _

_ Dîn ~ Hush _

_ Mîbo orch! ~ Go kiss an orc! _

_ Adar ~ Father _

_ Ada ~ Dad _

_ Namárië ~ Farewell _

_ Hanar’s ~ Brother’s _

Legolas awoke with a start. He flailed briefly in his confines as panicked thoughts filled his mind. Help me, Elbereth! The ellon thought frantically, sobbing quietly into the… blankets?

Curiously, he lifted his blanket-swathed hand and glanced at it in shock. The white sheets were clearly from Imladris. Now, Legolas remembered, looking over his shoulder and glancing at his neatly bandaged back.

“Ai!” A shocked squeak brought an elleth to his attention. She was standing awkwardly in the door leading out of the healing bay. “It is good to see you awake, Hîr vuin.”

“It is good to be awake.” Mordor. His voice was raspy and metallic from disuse. When was the last time I spoke? He cleared his throat and hummed twice, glad to hear the rusty quality of his voice fade.

“One moment please.” Legolas watched as the elf hurriedly crossed the room and rapped smartly on a wooden door.

“Hîr vuin! He has awoken.” There was a thump from inside and the injured ellon’s eyes widened as an extremely disheveled Elrond appeared in the doorway. The elf’s eyes glanced around the room before resting on the shocked Legolas. He smiled.

“I suppose that it would be inappropriate to say ‘Aldol back to the arda of the living’, mellon-nin?” said Elrond with a wry smile.

“Quite.” retorted Legolas. The healer gave a short bow to Elrond and left.

“Are you comfortable with telling me what happened?” Elrond asked curiously walking closer. Legolas shrank in slightly and cursed in his head, ashamed at betraying his fear. As he opened his mouth, perhaps to emit a sharp retort, Elrond spoke again.

“You do not need to tell me the circumstances. That is yours to tell. I merely wish to know enough to heal you.”

Legolas frowned but gave in.

“My chest was kicked, my arms hit against a metal rod, I was cut on the cheek with a knife saturated in a scarring solution, I was hit repeatedly with a whip, and I was pushed down a set of stairs.” He listed in a monotone voice, hoping that Elrond wouldn’t pick up his embarrassment. The healer’s eyes widened and he let out a sharp breath.

“Elbereth, Legolas! And how long did you ride?”

“Two days.” Legolas said shortly, wincing internally at his tone. “Goheno nin, Hîr vuin. I did not mean to sound ungrateful.”

“It is of no consequence, mellon-nin.” Elrond waved aside his apology. “Your injuries, however are. I am honestly quite impressed that you have managed to journey this far with such wounds. A Vala must have shined upon you!”

“I suppose so.”

The room grew quiet as Elrond examined Legolas’s wounds.

“You should be able to be moved today. No real walking until tomorrow. No strenuous exercise until the day after that. By four days, you should be completely healed, aside from an unfortunate scar on your cheek.”

Legolas winced at the news that his cheek would scar, but knew it was of nearly no consequence; he was an elf, after all, and could hide it with a thought. Then the first bit of news registered. Two days!? Valar! Legolas reflected quietly as he clamped his jaw shut firmly and nodded, as if accepting a sentence. Normally, an elf could heal from large minor injuries in a day, with some luck and the speed healing common in the elvish race.

“Now don’t be like that!” Elrond chided. He must have seen the defiant look blazing in the ellon’s eyes. “If you were human, it could have taken you many cycles of the moon to recover, if you recovered at all! Indeed, a human would have probably died while still making the journey. Just be grateful you are an elf.”

“Aye. Le channon, Hîr vuin.”

“I think you can call me Elrond, Prince Legolas.”

“And I think you can call me Legolas.”

Elrond cracked a smile as he rebandaged Legolas’s arm. After he finished, he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Legolas blurted out suddenly. The Lord of Imladris turned around, curious. “Er…” Legolas blushed slightly. Stupid elf! He reflected in his head. “Could I perhaps have a book to read?”

“Ai!” Elrond turned abruptly on his heel heading back to the room he had apparently slept in. “Le channon, mellon-nin. It seems you were fit to remind me of something.”

Legolas watched as Elrond left the room. When he re-entered, he had a leather-bound book in his hand.

“These are tales of famous archers through history. If memory serves, you are an archer, correct?”

“Correct.” Legolas confirmed, taking the book reverently from Elrond. “Le channon.”

“Posto vae, Legolas.”

As Elrond left the room, Legolas eagerly opened the book, reverently running a finger along at the sentences he read. The first story was that of Licanthron, the famous archer who managed to single handedly slay an entire colony of goblins, festered deep within a mountain pass. Legolas winced slightly as he read of the gory battle. Stopping suddenly, his brow furrowed in concentration. At the end of a particularly bloody paragraph, depicting a blood-bathed Licanthron beheading a pleading goblin, a note was scrawled with charcoal. The ellon grinned; although hastily written, the neat script was obviously Elrond’s.

‘Sometimes I wonder if Licanthron was a hero or a villain.’ it read. ‘If a goblin did that to us, they obviously wouldn’t be revered, would they? The story told is chosen by the winner. For all we know, he could have accidentally caught his camping tent on fire and threw it into a hole, not knowing it was the home of a goblin colony!’

Legolas laughed in surprise. Although he knew that it was dry, much like his own, Lord Elrond certainly had a sense of humor. He continued reading, the occasional note from the bookish ellon hidden like secret treasures. Eventually, despite the occasional writing in a margin, Legolas retreated to his subconscious; a place where he could think.

First order of business, Legolas mused. Why in Aulë’s name is Elrond being so nice to me?! I mean he didn’t even ask what happened; he helped me! And I don’t think he sent a message to my Ada. He’s still waiting to find out how I was injured. Although there is no way in Mordor I am complaining. Do you think he… Do you think he suspects? Probably. I doubt that he’d rule out anything. But I don’t think he’d look into it. Elrond is very considerate that way. A soft smile graced Legolas’s lips at the thought of the dark-haired ellon. Then his expression darkened. But what if he finds out? What would he think? Well to Mordor with me, I can’t even defend myself against an elf out of training for years! He grimaced as he recalled the night three days previously.

Thranduil had been in a bad mood. It had not been a good idea to walk in the same corridor. It was even less so than it normally would have been because no one else was nearby. No one nearby to hear the screams as Thranduil had taken out his pent-up anger on Legolas’s already savagely beaten back. No one there to hear the choked groan he had emitted when the older elf had kicked him in the ribs with finality before he stalked off, clearly satisfied with himself. No one there to see Legolas drag himself to his room. No one there to peek in and see him take a knapsack that had obviously been pre-packed with Lembas bread and other essentials, not used out of hesitation. No one there to see Legolas limp to the stables and mount his gray mare, storming through the gates and out before a drunken Thranduil could think to close them. No one there to see him gallop across one of the bridges separating Mirkwood from Imladris, crying brokenly into the horse’s mane.

Legolas drew back to himself with a sharp start as he heard the sharp tapping of boots approach. He subconsciously wiped the tear trails from his cheeks and tried his best to appear absolutely absorbed in his book as the footfalls fell nearer. Unfortunately, his best wasn’t nearly enough and he heard the footsteps stop suddenly.

He looked up at the approaching ellon, still only moments away from crying beyond denial.

“Legolas?” Elrond was carrying a tray with breakfast on it. Right now the food seemed wholly unappetizing. He looked into the ellon’s eyes, looking for the pity and for the disgust. It wasn’t there. His gray eyes showed only remorse and surprisingly… anger? Legolas realized with a start that he was angry at Thranduil without knowing it. He guessed that it was the fact after all this time of ‘no one there’, someone was finally there, that made him bring his knees up to his chest, beginning to cry.

The broken sobs must have spurred Elrond into action because within seconds the ellon had crossed the room and sat himself upon Legolas’s bed, pulling the broken elf into his lap. Surprisingly, the feeling wasn’t strange and Legolas felt at peace as he hugged the older elf tightly.

“It’s over, Legolas. I’m here now.” The words only made him cry harder. He had someone who believed in him. Who wouldn’t let Thranduil hurt him. And it hurt like an orc.

Finally, he felt himself wearing out and leaned into the older ellon’s chest in exhaustion. Elrond was silent, resting his chin on Legolas’s head, deep in thought. For the first time, Legolas realized the closeness between the two. I am literally seated upon Lord Elrond’s lap. He thought dryly. He blushed (A surprising feat for such a normally stoic ellon) but didn’t move.

Eventually, Elrond spoke, his words muffled by Legolas’s hair.

“I brought you some food, mellon-nin.”

“Right.” Legolas scrambled self-consciously out of Elrond’s lap, ignoring the pain that coursed through his wounds with the sudden movement. He could not stifle the muffled shriek that escaped him as his right arm fell from Elrond’s shoulder, hitting the bed. This scared him. Then he remembered what he used that arm for. There was no Mordor-ridden way he was abandoning archery!

“Elrond!” The older ellon seemed to have caught on immediately because he informed him at once.

“You will be able to shoot without any damage, mellon-nin. It is a hairline fracture, causing more pain than it is worth. Besides some scarring on your back and a single scar along your left cheekbone, nothing will be permanent.” Legolas nodded in relief and leaned his back against his pillow. The other turned and took the food from the tray, swinging his legs up onto the bed so he was sitting cross-legged the plate with the omelet, resting on his lap.

“Elrond!” Legolas half-heartedly protested as Elrond loaded up the fork with a smirk.

“Dîn, Legolas.” The ellon pushed the food into his mouth and Legolas fixed him with a long-suffering glare. Elrond chuckled at the sight and eventually Legolas swallowed the food, breaking into a smile himself.

“Elrond!” He complained again as Elrond re-loaded the fork. “I can feed myself, you know.”

“Aye.” Elrond replied. “I prefer to do it, however.” Legolas blushed as well as he could around another mouthful of food.

“Oh, mîbo orch!” The price said once he had swallowed again.

Elrond laughed and Legolas grinned, his terrorizing memories subsiding for once.

“Legolas!” Two identical voices cried at once.

Both ellyns froze, then scrambled apart, as if caught doing something. Not that anything indecent was happening. Legolas assured himself. The blush continued to rise to his cheeks, nonetheless. Luckily, Elrond’s twin sons were both too caught up in their excitement to notice the guilty (and was that angry?) look on the older ellon’s face.

“What are you doing here?” Elladan asked.

“Why are you here?” Elrohir shot.

“Why are you in the healing bay?”

“Are you hurt?”

“How long ago did you get here?”

“Are you-”

“Dîn!” Elrond finally snapped. Legolas grinned sheepishly at the duo.

“Sorry, Adar.” Both twins bowed formally at their father, then resumed their rapid-fire questioning.

“Oi!” Legolas protested.

“Just tell us the gist of it.” Elladan said. The wood elf turned his head to look at Elrond, fixing his older friend with a beseeching look. Elrond sighed and conveyed the story to the twins in an entirely accurate manner, albeit condensed and missing the majority of his injuries.

“So how did you get your injuries?” Elrohir finally enquired. Elrond must have noticed Legolas’s relaxed smile become tense because he quickly spun a story.

“We believe it was wolves. He must have fallen asleep.”

Legolas did his best to give them a sheepish grin but inside his thinking was troubled. Valar, how much longer will Elrond have to cover for me? The twins seemed to have accepted Elrond’s version of events because they seated themselves upon Legolas’s hospital bed- which groaned at the extra weight- without further hesitation. The wood elf quickly engaged in small talk with them as Elrond caught his eye, squeezed his hand comfortingly, and left without further words. The instant he was gone, the twins verbally attacked him again.

“How did you really get hurt?”

“What?!” Legolas blinked bemusedly, slightly afraid. How had they known?!

“Please, mellon-nin.” Elrohir scoffed. “We’ve had Ada lie to us enough times to learn to recognize it.”

“I-” Legolas lifted his chin in defiance. “I haven't a clue what you mean.” Apparently, his authoritative, cold, Prince-of-Mirkwood voice had no effect on Elladan and Elrohir, for they exchanged amused glances.

“You show none of the tell-tale signs of a wolf attack, just how dense do you think we are?!” This time it was Elladan. Legolas shot them both a cold glare.

“Dîn.”

“No,” The twins were steadfast in their demands. “You must tell us.”

“No!” Legolas finally yelled, before clutching his ribs in pain. At this point his eyes were flashing with badly-hidden anger and he was seething. What right do these two have to my story. What was that? Oh, right. NONE. “If I haven’t even told Elrond yet then what makes you think I’ll tell you three?” He knew that pain was making him irrational but he didn’t care. “I think I and I alone am the only one currently allowed that knowledge, besides maybe Elrond. And it’s not a pleasant thing! You think I like knowing I was hurt? You think I like knowing how I was hurt?! Or even the knowledge that I'm here because of it?! Well, for your information, I don’t, and to my only knowledge I’m only doing you a service by not telling you. And if you still want to know, you can mîbo orch!” He continued glaring at them long after he delivered his speech, his anger, exhaustion, and hurt clear through his gaze. Elladan seemed to have realized his wrong but Elrohir stared at him, his eyes narrowed in fury.

“Well, I suppose if you would rather go to our ada than your friends for council than I’ll leave you too it! Namárië!” With that, Elrohir stalked off, oblivious to Elladan’s attempt to grab him. Both remaining ellyns’ eyes followed the angry dark-haired elf out of the healing bay and Legolas sighed, his anger finally ebbing.

“Goheno nin, Legolas.” Elladan nearly rested his hand on the wood elf’s shoulder but drew it away at Legolas’s badly concealed wince. “We should not have pushed you like that, mellon-nin. I apologize on my hanar’s behalf as well.” Legolas waved his apology aside and gently settled back down onto his pillows.

“It is of no consequence, mellon-nin” Legolas said, suddenly smiling as he remembered Elrond saying the same thing only a few hours previously. Elladan smiled in relief.

“I will try to talk to Elrohir. Namárië, mellon-nin”

“Namárië, Elladan.”

As the dark-haired elf left, Legolas reclined deeper into the bed, thinking deeply. Well, while Elrohir had obviously no right to make such demands, I shouldn’t have snapped. Therefore, once, if, he apologizes, it will only be fair for me to do so in return. Legolas frowned at the thought but knew it was necessary. At long last, he settled in for an (insufferable) resting period and re-opened the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Legolas’s realization is next chapter. -Edvin


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This chapter contains more angsty angst. Although perhaps written better.

Chapter 3: He Should Have Known

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My friend _

_ Dîn ~ Hush _

_ Mîbo orch! ~ Go kiss an orc! _

_ Hîr Vuin ~ My lord _

_ Traako ~ Shit _

_ Posto Vae ~ Rest well _

_ Ion nîn ~ My son _

_ Adar ~ Father _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

Lunchtime came and went without any visitors other than Algeren, who turned out to be the elleth that had first spoken to Legolas that morning. Even though the ellon hadn’t really expected Elrond to visit any more than necessary- he did have his duties to tend to, after all- he couldn’t help feeling a bit hurt.

Finally, he heard the sharp tap of boots nearing.

“Suilad, Legolas.”

Legolas greeted his friend with a wide grin.

“Suilad, Elrond. If I may, what are you doing here.”

“It is dinner time.”

Legolas cocked an eyebrow and glanced behind Elrond’s back like he was hiding the food tray. Instead was a wheelchair. Before he could process what was happening, his friend had stepped forward and pulled a second, longer tunic over his torso. His protests were muffled as Elrond picked him up bridal style, cautious of his healing wounds.

“Elrond!” Legolas yelped as he clung to Elrond's tunic instinctively. The older elf laughed.

“Dîn, mellon-nin.”

“Put me down!”

“What’s the magic word?” Elrond taunted. Legolas rolled his eyes, a blush coloring his cheeks.

“Oh, mîbo orch!” The wood elf retorted. Elrond laughed, and Legolas grinned despite himself at the deep rumble resonating against his head.

“Whatever you say, Hîr Vuin.” With that, he lowered him into the wheelchair.

“Nu-uh,” Legolas protested. “I will not be carried about in a wheelchair.” He spat out the word like it had done him personal insult. Elrond cracked him a smile.

“As you wish.” And with that, he swung Legolas onto his back.

“Elrond!” Oh yes, Legolas was quite sure his cheeks were stained red by now. He was painfully aware of the strong back of the other ellon pressing against his stomach, his skin cool to the touch where the tunic was slightly astray.

“You asked for it!” Elrond crowed, seeming remarkably younger than his age. Legolas gave up and rested his chin on the other ellon’s shoulder, allowing a goofy grin to creep up on his face. He caught it soon enough but it puzzled him.

Random elves caught a glimpse of the strange duo in the corridor’s and all shot them strange looks; none did anything more. Legolas was blushing a bright red as Elrond walked into the dining hall, Legolas still on his back, tunic astray. All talk ceased.

“Lord Elrond.” Glorfindel called to him from the table at the front. “If I may, why is the Prince of Mirkwood on your back?” All eyes turned to stare at him and Legolas hid his bright red face in the crook of Elrond's neck in embarrassment.

“Prince Legolas was injured by wolves.” Elrond answered easily. “He has been treated for his injuries here since yesterday and he refused to go in a wheelchair. I suppose that he meant to walk all this way and I simply couldn’t allow that. Hence, this situation.”

Several laughs broke out around the hall and Elrond quickly carried Legolas to the front, seating him between Elladan and himself.

“Don’t start.” Legolas was still hiding his embarrassed smile in his arms.

“Legolas!” Elladan said, obviously in mock-shock. “I thought you had pride!”

“To be fair,” He gently elbowed a smiling Elrond, who chuckled. “It wasn’t quite my decision.” Gradually, the conversation in the hall resumed. Legolas fixed his plate with only a light salad, reflecting on his thoughts as the low din grew around the hall to indescribable murmurs of voices, all blending into a single noise.

“So anyways,” Elladan was telling Legolas. “I was ‘battling’ Erenlu, that little five year old of Erenscha, and I let him win. Apparently, when he told his parents, it was a bloodthirsty battle that he had just barely managed to garner!”

Most of the front table broke into laughter and Legolas glanced at Elrond. He was smiling.

“As a wise ellon I happen to know quite well once wrote,” Legolas was speaking only loud enough for Elrond and Elladan to hear now. “‘The story told is chosen by the winner’.” Elrond gave a surprised laugh and ran his hand through his hair. Legolas couldn’t stop his eyes from following it through the dark strands. He grinned as Elrond patted his shoulder slightly, his stomach fluttering strangely again.

He himself wasn’t lost to the fact that he instinctively rejected all touch with discreet winces; even the gentle pat on the shoulder which came from Glorfindel, who had left the meal early with a grin on his face. Embarrassingly, the only touch he seemed he did not reject was Elrond’s. Legolas’s fork paused halfway to his mouth as he ran over the strange happenings.

First off, he missed the elf when he wasn’t in the same room as him for just over five hours, which was peculiar in itself. Then there was the fact that even when Elrond had cradled him in his lap (he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach at the memory) it hadn’t felt strange in the least. And when he had piggy-backed him to the great hall for dinner, while certainly mortifying, it didn’t feel wrong to be so close to the elf… it felt right.

“Oh, The Valar save me!” He murmured quietly, his fork dropping back to the table. “No no no…” he muttered almost too quietly to hear. His wide eyes shut and he opened them again, almost hoping now it would be easier to deny. Ai Elbereth…

“Legolas?”

He was falling for Lord Elrond.

“Legolas!” He turned abruptly to the voice, feeling guilty for not noticing it sooner. He came face-to-face with the concerned river elf currently on his mind. Traako.

“I’m sorry, Elrond.” Act casual, act casual! Legolas’s mind screamed at him. He felt the odd feeling he would either burst into laughter or break down crying. Instead, he stretched, ignoring the pain it sent coursing through the gash in his shoulder, trying his hardest to act casual. “I was just lost in thought, it seems.”

“Of course,” Elrond nodded, seeming relieved. “Well, I am finished with my meal. If you are done we can get you back to the healing bay.” Legolas nodded, not quite feeling like eating so much with his stomach churning the way it currently was.

“I’m ready.” As Legolas pushed back his chair, he felt pain course through his ankle and his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered how he was to be getting back to the healing bay. Elrond swung him up to his back without hesitation and Legolas’s hands immediately gripped his shoulders. TRAAKO!

Legolas could see Elrond grin and shook his head in disbelief.

“I’m starting to believe you enjoy my mortification,” He teased nervously, trying to distract himself from the sudden churning of his stomach.

“And what is there to prove otherwise, mellon-nin?”

Yup, Legolas realised as his stomach fluttered once more. This sucks. Elrond walked him out of the room soon enough, although Legolas’s bright red face didn’t escape the notice of the other elves of Imladris, who fell into small bouts of chuckles.

“Well, unfortunately for you, I will be able to walk tomorrow.” Legolas reminded Elrond, giving his ear a sharp tap.

“At dinnertime. We eat two other meals a day here.”

Elrond's reply was even but it did show hints of mirth around the edges. Then it registered.

“You mean I’m going to be going to two other meals like this?” Legolas groaned, secretly ashamed at his inward delight.

“Aye.” Elrond turned his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think you will have any pride left by the time you leave Imladris.”

Legolas frowned. He had forgotten he would be leaving to.... Mirkwood. Oh Mordor, no!

“Elrond.” The wood elf said abruptly.

“Yes?”

“So I will be staying here for a tenure of four days, is that correct?”

“That is correct.”

“I must ask,” Legolas hesitated, remembering the relief he had felt when Elrond’s eyes betrayed no pity. Do I want that to change? He pondered it briefly before finally settling on an answer. It won’t. “If I found a way to work here, perhaps as an archery instructor or something of the like, would it be plausible for me to stay longer?”

There was a silence. Not even the comfortable din the noise sounded, as this half of the castle was currently unoccupied. “I will not pretend to understand your reasons Legolas.” Please please please please- “I personally would allow that gladly-” Yes! “However it would need to be ran past Thranduil.” Legolas unconsciously tensed at the name as they entered the healing bay. “If you wish, I can say that I found you in the forest, after being attacked by a lone wolf. I will say that you wish to stay a bit longer, so as not to stress your injuries, and have proposed this. You can send a personal letter with the messenger bird saying that you wish to know of the strategy and skill of the warriors in Imladris. I have not seen Thranduil lately but I know he has become more hostile.”

Legolas paused. He would write in the letter that he had hit his head upon a rock when he fell from his horse, causing him to lose a week's worth of memories. He would say that Elrond had decided the memories would not have been of importance anyways, and felt no reason to try to attempt to bring them back, although the healer himself doubted he could. Yes, He decided as Elrond lowered him onto the bed and he scooted back a bit so as to allow the other ellon to sit.

“That should work,” He said aloud.

“Wonderful.” Elrond flashed him a small smile. The river ellon swung his legs up onto the bed, moving them so he sat cross-legged. Without a word, Legolas turned to face away, immediately feeling the other ellon tug gently on his tunic. He lifted his arms and allowed his to slip over his head. Next, he felt the elf lord’s long fingers gently grazing his back as he undid the bandages. If not for the self-control he had gained after centuries of battle, he would have shivered. This whole thing will certainly be testing my self-restraint. He realised with a sigh.

Legolas wasn’t complaining, though, as the last of the bandages fell away and a cool, damp washcloth immediately washed away the excess salve. When the fingers returned with fresh salve, he couldn’t help but to tremble slightly at the soft touch. He managed to stop it soon enough but Elrond must have felt it because he grabbed the comforter from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around Legolas where he could.

Thank The Valar I’m facing away from him. Legolas thought, biting his lip as the river ellon continued to gently work the salve onto his near-healed wounds, unaware of the Mirkwood Prince’s red face. At long last (and perhaps too soon, a forbidden part of Legolas’s mind thought wryly), clean cotton bandages were gently wound around his torso again.

“Le channon, Elrond.”

“‘Tis not a problem, mellon-nin.” The other ellon murmured, his eyes soft. Legolas had to repress another shiver as he turned around. “Legolas…”

“Hm?”

“If you even wish to tell someone about how you got hurt, I will always be here for you.” Legolas cursed mentally as his eyes began to water. “I will never think any less, even if it was a chipmunk that mauled you.”

Legolas chuckled and gave him a watery grin. “Thank you, mellon-nin.” Elrond smiled softly and gently drew the younger ellon to his chest. Despite the fact that he was terrified of taking advantage of their friendship, Legolas was unable to help himself and wrapped his arms around the river ellon. The wood ellon buried his face in Elrond’s chest, his mind going blissfully blank except for one thought. He smells like cedar.

~~~~~~~~~

Elrond was in trouble. He was pretty sure that he had known since Legolas had first entered his kingdom five hundred odd years ago. He was pretty sure that he should have known when he had pulled the crying ellon into his lap without any hesitation, despite the fact that he was Thranduil’s, who was considered quite hostile, son. He certainly should have known when he felt the strange fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever Legolas laughed at one of his jokes. He should have known when he was incredibly reluctant to set him down at dinner time. And now he did know, as a teary-eyed Legolas gently nuzzled into his chest, his arms wrapped securely around his back.

He was falling for Legolas Thrandullion. Hard.

Traako, he thought. Despite his best efforts, he simply couldn’t bring himself to pull away from the younger ellon and remained wrapped around him. Instead, his mind was blissfully blank, feeling clear of all thoughts but one. He smells like pine.

Elrond was finally brought back from the present as voices began to echo from the hall. He hastily unwound himself from the younger ellon and, noticing that the elf still seemed a bit sad (and disappointed? He dismissed it as wishful thinking at once), kissed him once on the forehead, much to the apparent surprise of both.

“Posto vae, mellon-nin.” The river elf murmured softly. Legolas smiled slightly and lay back into his pillows, already looking lost in thought. Elrond gently brought the blankets up to his chin before leaving to his temporary room off to the side of the bay. Both did not notice two dark-haired ellyns watching the scene from the doorway, one amused and the other reproachful.

The instant the door closed, Elrond dropped his small bag of healing supplies and leant himself against the door, his eyes wide with distress. Just how had he allowed this to happen!? For The Valar’s sake, he was younger than Elrond’s own sons! Just by a century. The thought came unbidden to his mind. And you know how age difference means next to nothing amongst elves- No! Elrond immediately pushed the thoughts away. He didn’t need his self-resolve start to cloud now; especially when it was already weak.

He abruptly realized he had been pacing and groaned; it was a habit he thought was long ago broken. Elrond scowled and reached for the book he had recently been reading. He would head for the river, the ellon decided. There he could get a break from the incessant pondering that proved necessary in his life.

Resting his hand on the door, Elrond murmured a quick prayer. Please, sweet and merciful Valar, let him be asleep. And with that he pushed open the door and strode out.

Good… good… good..

“El… Elrond?” A familiar weak voice asked. Nope. Curse my luck; to Mordor and back. As the river elf turned to face the other ellon, who was now sitting up against his pillows, he realised something. It wouldn’t be of any use to ignore him. Shouldn’t he have realised that earlier? Besides, he had promised to be there for the hurt prince. And I will be.

“Yes, mellon-nin?”

“Er... I,” Legolas blushed fiercely. “Never mind.” Elrond frowned slightly. There is no need for him to be afraid of asking for something.

“Come on now. Tell me.” He insisted.

“Well… I was wondering if you had some… er… charcoal and parchment I could use.” He finally admitted. Elrond smiled. I didn’t know he could draw! It makes sense, I suppose. He has always appreciated beauty; I’ve seen him looking around Imladris in awe. It’s quite cute, reall- Argh!

“Of course. Just a moment.”

Legolas nodded and Elrond walked back into his room, reaching the spare desk in no time. He took a pad of parchment, bound together by nettle cordage, and his charcoal.

Elrond gave them to Legolas, from whom which he received a thankful and sheepish smile- one which he returned- and left the healing bay again, his mind whirling.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas couldn’t quite remember when he had begun to draw. He seemed to have always done it for as long as he could remember. For him, it was the opposite of an escape. It gave him the ability to recall times and moments with clarity, his hand holding the charcoal gently resting on the paper. Normally, by the time he had snapped to again, the picture was finished. Tauriel had always supported him, after she found him half-asleep in a tree with a detailed drawing of a bow propped against his knee.

The wood ellon smiled slightly at the memory before his eyes glazed over and he retreated into thought.

He was walking in the dark corridor again. The moonlight shone through the left window, casting several white squares upon the shadowed ground. He had just arrived back from his hunting patrol- and a rather successful one at that- and was headed to his room.

A flicker of movement attracted his eyes. Up ahead, someone with a green robe was standing still, as if waiting for someone. He squinted and jogged forward. Who was it? Too late, the figure turned around and Legolas’s eyes widened. Without the crown of mithril and ramrod straight posture, he hadn’t recognised his father. A quick scan with his ears revealed no one else was nearby. The elf’s blood ran cold.

“Hello… Adar…”

“Ion nîn.” The king greeted, casually striding forward, boxing Legolas into a corner. His eyes widened as he recognised the slurring of Thranduil’s voice. He was drunk. This does not bode well, he realised his eyes wide with fear.

“Where were you?”

Legolas blinked once as he realized the king had spoken.

“Where… pardon me?”

“I said,” His father stepped closer. “Where… were… you…”

Legolas, his eyes squinted to protect against rancid breath which was caressing his face answered: “I was on a hunting patrol, Ada. We drove the spiders on the borders back another few miles.”

The king’s eyes narrowed. “It seems that the other elven cities have turned against us.” He muttered.

“What makes you think so, Ada?” Legolas’s voice still trembled at the last word, despite his best efforts. Thranduil smirked lightly.

“We are ridden with spiders and orcs, whereas the other kingdoms are free of them.” Legolas nearly groaned aloud as he realised what his father was going on about. The ‘traitorous cities’ were a common subject to speak of whilst his father was drunk.

“Adar, we are the closest to where they naturally spawn. Perhaps their residences are merely too far away from them to reach.” Legolas gently tried to explain.

Thranduil’s eyes narrowed and in one fluid movement he stepped forward, viciously backhanding Legolas’s cheek. The ellon had to use all his willpower not to cry out as he felt the sharp nails draw blood.

“Covering for them now, are you?” His father’s eyes widened, as if in realisation. “Are you helping them?”

“What?” Legolas was taken aback. “No!”

“Stop your protests.” The king spat. Then his mouth widened into an evil grin. “I’ll show you what happens to traitors.”

Legolas’s eyes cleared suddenly as he withdrew his thoughts. Shaking, he cautiously glanced down at the parchment. There was the dark corridor. There were the spots of moonlight dotting the floor. There was Thranduil, his head cocked over his shoulder with clear, cold rage in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Poor Leggy! Some inevitable Elrond/Legolas fluff next chapter. Elrond is told and Elladan and Elrohir make a devious bet. ~Edvin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Peaceful Moment

 

_ Le Channon ~ Thank you _

_ Pen Tithen ~ Little one _

_ Adar ~ Adar _

_ Ada ~ Dad _

_ Traako ~ Shit _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My friend _

_ Posto vae ~ Rest well _

_ Mîbo orch! ~ Go kiss an orc! _

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Ai! ~ Oh! _

Elrond had been heading back from the gardens when he heard the choked yell resonate out of the healing bay. His mind fogged. Legolas!

He strode, jogged, then sprinted, expecting the worse. Instead, he saw the paper and charcoal at the foot of the wood elf’s bed, where Legolas had his knees drawn up to his chest and was sobbing brokenly into them. As he rushed forward to comfort the ellon, he couldn’t stop his eyes from resting on the paper. His breath caught at the realistic picture of the hallway. His eyes widened as they saw the elven king, his face angry with the cold rage he had only seen once or twice blazing into his eyes. It appealed to only one of his theories… No!

The river ellon gritted his teeth as he reached his friend. I will not jump to conclusions. He reprimanded himself sharply.

“Legolas?”

The ellon looked up, his face streaked with tears and a look of fear in his eyes that broke Elrond’s heart.

“El…” He couldn’t get any more of Elrond’s name out through the sobs but Elrond understood and gently wrapped his arms around the younger ellon without hesitation.

“It’s over now, Legolas. You can’t be hurt.” The younger elf bit his lip and only cried harder.

“But I was! I-” He stopped abruptly and his eyes squeezed shut even tighter.

“You can tell me when you are ready, Legolas.” The other ellon soothed. “I will not make you tell me any sooner.”

“Le channon,” The elf choked out around tears. Elrond could tell from the constant hitching of his breath that Legolas was trying to stop too soon, instead of letting it out.

“It is peaceful here, Legolas,” He tried. “You don’t need to hold back.” The elf looked up, his eyes blazing in anger.

“Yet every time I try,” He gave a wet cough. “I just end up crying.” Elrond felt his heart go out to the elf with a pang. Suddenly, the prince’s hand shot up and he undid the clasp which held one of his warrior-braids.

“Legolas!” Elrond was shocked at the action and moved his hands to prevent it from furthering. Legolas shook his braid out of the way and began to fumble with it before Elrond could get him to stop again. “Tis no need to do that, mellon-nin. You are still a warrior and a good one at that.”

“Do not lie to me, Elrond.” Legolas choked. The river elf felt a flash of pain.

“I would never, pen tithen,” He murmured gently. Some of the hurt seemed to leave Legolas’s eyes.

“You respect Erestor as a good warrior, do you not?”

“Aye.” Legolas nodded, grudgingly.

“And you have felled more orcs and spiders than him, as well has beat him out in both archery and blade practice.”

“The last time we sparred was several centuries ago!” Legolas tried to protest.

“True, but he has not improved much.” The older ellon let a wry grin creep onto his face as the thought of his friend.

“And I know for the fact that he cries. For Aulë’s sake, I cry!” The other elf seemed to be lost in thought. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, mellon-nin.” Legolas glowered slightly but did not stop Elrond from repairing the damage done to the braid.

“Do you know what happened?” Legolas finally asked. Surprised, Elrond stopped braiding and rested his hand on the other ellon’s shoulder. Legolas must have noticed his questioning glance because he elaborated, his voice shaking. “Do you know how I got hurt?”

“I have my suspicions, but I will not plan on jumping to conclusions unless irrefutable proof is presented.”

“Do you want to know?” The question caught Elrond off guard, and he pondered it carefully. While he suspected that it would probably madden him enough to hunt down whoever did this, he wanted to be able to help Legolas. He wanted to be there for him.

“Yes.” His firm tone brooked for no argument. The elf lowered his blue eyes and gently bit his lip, as if deep in thought. Elrond couldn’t help his gaze from straying to said lip, admiring how the soft lip was gently pinched between his teeth. If you just lean forward… A traitorous side of his thoughts came forward. Elrond immediately shook it off.

“I will tell you.”

Elrond was taken aback. “What?”

Legolas raised his head, his eyes defiant. “I will not let him take over me even when he’s not here. I will tell you.”

Elrond felt his heart lighten at the trust Legolas was placing in him. He knew the information to be said could not be tortured out of him by orcs and could not be brought forth without his prince’s consent, no matter how sweet the deal. Traako, He cursed mentally. When had he started thinking of the prince as his? He shook the thought from his mind and gave Legolas his undivided attention.

“And I will listen.”

“After my mother died… my adar became a bit more… violent.” He was shuddering now and Elrond hesitantly reached out to grasp the other ellon’s hand. The blonde flashed him a thankful smile and the river elf knew he had done the right thing. “I seemed that everything I did was wrong. For a while, I always thought that it was my fault. I didn’t realize it was his fault until last century.” With each sentence, Legolas seemed to grow a bit surer of himself and Elrond’s rage towards the King of Mirkwood grew. By the end of Legolas’s pained story, he was torn between storming off the Mirkwood himself, presumably to mount the Thranduil's head on a spike, kissing Legolas (the damn urge had still not gone away and he had the strange feeling it would comfort both of them), and hugging the poor ellon. Eventually, he drew the elf close to his chest and repeatedly showered kisses onto his forehead.

“You are never going back there.” He growled. The possessive tone of his voice shocked both of them and Elrond relaxed his arms slightly, in case Legolas got scared and wanted out. To his surprise (and pleasure), the younger ellon merely snuggled deeper into his embrace, hugging the older ellon tightly.

“As much as I want that,” The other elf’s soft voice was muffled, but he made no move to withdraw. Elrond allowed a brief thrill to run down his back at the thought. Legolas wants to stay here! “I cannot. As prince of Mirkwood, I am obliged to remain in my own city. I can stay here for years at a time however, until I either resign my hold on the crown or am exiled. Thranduil-” Elrond realized with a jolt that the wood elf had long since stopped recognizing the King as a father. “Would never exile me. It would be bad for his image. So it would be up to me to renounce my blood.”

“Would you do it?” Elrond asked. He was ashamed to note a note of anxiety in his voice. It is too much to ask an ellon to give up their homeland, the river elf scolded himself. Nevertheless, he wished for it now.

Legolas was silent for a long time. “Yes, I think I would.” The sadness that washed over his face broke Elrond’s heart and he held the elf closer in a comfortable silence for a while longer. Despite himself, Elrond smiled, lowering his face to nuzzle Legolas’s hair to hide the blush.

“I would be more than happy to welcome you here if you so choose to.”

“Le channon, mellon-nin.” Legolas sighed. Eventually both drew back. Elrond gently caressed the hand that remained in his own before getting up.

“Posto vae, Legolas.”

“And you, Elrond.”

Both elves fell into a deep sleep that night, neither plagued by nightmares.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas woke slowly, his injuries, for once, not causing him pain. He became slowly aware of the sunlight filtering through the window as his eyes unglazed from their sleeping state. Eventually, he was aware enough to hear the arguing outside of the door.

“You do it?”

“Have the orcs gotten to you?!”

“Of course not!”

“Then you do it!”

“Why should I?”

“Because you were the one who decided to offend him in the first place!”

“I hate you!”

“Aww… I love you too!”

“Shuddup!”

“Oh, mîbo orch!”

With that, a seething Elrohir was pushed through the door by his brother. Legolas, who had sat up, cocked an eyebrow.

“Er…” Elrohir took a deep breath as his eyes fell on the wood elf. “I’msorryforoffendingyouitwasnevermyintention. ThereI’mdonecanwepleasebefriendsagainsowecanprankglorfindel?!”

Legolas gave a single, slow blink. “...what?”

Elrohir sighed and repeated his rambling, this time using unnecessarily long spaces. Legolas grinned.

“I forgive you. It was my fault too for snapping at you like that. Now as for Glorfindel…”

Finally, Elladan strode into the healing bay, an exaggerated air of casualness around him. “I’m sorry, dear twin of mine, but could you repeat what you said? Again?”

Elrohir pinched his brother through his tunic. “Hey! You wound me so!” Elladan wailed dramatically, clutching at his side as if it were a mortal wound.

Legolas laughed at their theatrics and his smile broadened as Elrond came through his door.

“Suilad, mellon-nin. Finally awake?” He teased. Elrond blinked the blurriness out of his eyes.

“Unfortunately.”

Legolas laughed and reached out his hand. “Come, join our conversation.”

“And what conversation might that be?”

“Why, we were just discussing if it would be worth it to explain the defensive merits of tactical silence to a wailing toddler.” Elrond reached the chair and began to laugh. Legolas’s stomach gave a pleasant flutter at the noise.

That the two brothers were elbowing each other and winking did not escape Legolas’s notice. As one, they turned and bowed.

“We must take our leave!” They dramatically announced, before turning on their heels and walking away.

“What is that about?” Elrond asked, confused.

“No idea.” The wood elf replied, watching the two brothers elbow each other and talk in whispers quiet enough to escape his hearing as they exited the bay.

~~~~~~~~~

“Come on, Elladan, there is no way!”

“Well, maybe not right now, but they definitely like each other!”

“Give me some proof then.”

“Well, would ada have piggybacked just anyone into the dining hall?”

“Of course no-”

“Am I the only person to notice he rejects everyone’s touch but ada’s?”

“Maybe he just-”

“Or the silly grin on his face whenever ada touches him?” They were walking at a quick rate now; nearly as fast as Elladan was talking.

“He’s probably just-”

“Or that ada is always looking at him out of the corner of his eye?”

“He’s just worri-”

“Or that he mentioned that he would tell ada first, as if it was a given?”

“He just trusts-”

“Oh yes, he obviously seems to be able to trust him with anything!” Elladan prompted as they entered the dining hall.

“It’s just frie-”

“Or that ada is always near him?”

“He’s worrie-”

“He even stayed in the healing bay quarters after Legolas was out of any danger!”

“Legolas is still wea-”

“Or that we have come in to see them hugging?”

“All friends-”

“Remember that he kissed his forehead when he left? Is that of friendship?”

“Oh all right,” Elrohir huffed. “Maybe you are right.”

“Maybe?” Elladan’s grin widened.

“Maybe.” His twin stated firmly. “ But I will bet you one sack of gold it is merely friendship!” Elladan rolled his eyes as he took his seat.

“I will hold you to that bet.”

“Whatever.”

The duo currently in question was still absent from the hall. Elladan couldn’t help but to notice the occasional elf send a stray glance up to the high table; it seemed he wasn’t the only elf questioning the relationship between the two, even though he had loads more proof.

Just then, Elrond and Legolas arrived. The conversation didn’t die out this time but multiple chuckles were had at the heavily blushing Legolas, riding on the Lord of Imladris’s back, his fists clutching the tunic on Elrond’s shoulders tightly. The elf grinned slightly as Elrond turned his head to whisper something in his ear. Elladan noticed that his brother was also looking at the duo.

“One sack of gold!” He reminded him quietly, winking and nudging him with his elbow. Elrohir huffed and rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~

“Are you finished?” Elrond asked suddenly. Legolas glanced at his plate.

“Aye.”

“Are you ready to go?”

Remembering his current mode of transportation, Legolas grinned sheepishly. “Aye.”

He carefully rose and Elrond stood in front of him. Hesitantly, he put his hands on the other ellon’s shoulders and lightly leaped up a bit, allowing his legs to curl around the river elf’s waist. Elrond took one step forward and abruptly stopped so Elladan could walk by.

“Ai!” Legolas gave a slightly startled yelp at the sudden ceasing of movement and grabbed at the cloth at Elrond’s shoulders to prevent himself from falling.

“Hey!” Elrond chided gently. “What am I, a horse?”

“Indeed.” Legolas said dryly, jokingly stroking his friend’s hair as he would a horse’s neck. So soft… He marveled briefly at the dark, satin-like hair. Abruptly, he withdrew his hand and shot him a grin. “Onwards, noble steed!” Elrond gave a surprised laugh and with that, they left, not noticing the amused glances everyone was sending their way, nor the suspiciously large beginnings of a betting pool at Glorfindel’s seat.

“Where are we going?” Legolas asked as Elrond made a turn that most certainly did not lead to the healing bay.

“I believe it would be pointless for you to stay in the healing bay. I’m taking you to the gardens.” Legolas’s grin was unseen as Elrond’s eyes were fixed on the corridor in front of him. “You do like the gardens? I remember you certainly enjoyed them last time you were here.”

“I love them,” Legolas’s stomach fluttered slightly in happiness at the other ellon’s consideration. “They are beautiful.”

Hm… could have sworn his ears had turned red for a second there, Legolas thought to himself. He dismissed the action.

“What is your opinion of them?”

“A sanctuary.” said Elrond. Legolas most certainly agreed. “It is a wonderful place to go, even if only to talk or bask in the sun.”

“I quite agree. I’ve always found the garden here to be calming,” Legolas said conversationally. Why it is so easy to lay my heart bare to this ellon, I will never know. “The river’s constant trickle always seems to wash away any stress.”

They lapsed into a companionable silence as they finally exited the palace, coming out amongst large, beautiful trees. Legolas gently rested his head on Elrond’s and closed his eyes, basking in the cool breeze blowing about.

He smiled as he felt Elrond walking them to a place.

“Here we are.”

Legolas eyes opened and he glanced around, surveying Elrond’s chosen spot. Immediately, a large grin crept to his face. This was the same spot he had adored last time he had visited.

A stone bench rested peacefully underneath a large oak tree. The leaves sufficiently shaded the spot just enough for small patches of light to peek through. The whole place had a quiet serenity to it that the wood elf couldn’t quite place.

“Beautiful.” Legolas repeated his earlier sentiments. Elrond allowed the wood elf to ‘dismount’, before taking the seat next to his. Without a word, Elrond grinned and handed the leather bound book on archers out to Legolas, withdrawing his own from the folds of his robes.

It was easy to get lost in the book, with the gentle bird song resonating from somewhere else in the garden and with Elrond at his side. It would have been perfect if not for the incessant aching in his neck. He reclined his head upon the back of the bench, holding his book up to remain reading. It worked for a little while, only for Legolas’s still weak arms to grow weary. Glancing over, he met Elrond’s gaze. The other hadron was in a similar predicament. Elrond cocked an eyebrow.

“Blast this,” He muttered. He abruptly pulled off his coat, worked it into a ball and positioned it at the end of the bench. Smirking at Legolas, he reclined, using it as a pillow and propping his boots up in the other ellon’s lap. Legolas laughed. Not to be outdone, he also undid the fastenings of his own coat and laid it in the space between Elrond’s body and the backrest. He raised an eyebrow and gracefully turned his body so that they were both laying side by side on the bench; Legolas between his friend and the backrest with his head on the ellon’s chest.

He glanced up cautiously, his face still retaining its cheeky guise, to see if Elrond was angry or annoyed. Quite the contrary greeted his eyes as he looked; Elrond’s face was split in a wide, unabashed grin and amusement sparkled in his eyes. The happiness was catching and Legolas gave him his own large smile before turning to his book.

This time, both elves were comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Awwww…   
> News of a soon-to-be orc attack reaches Imladris! Legolas reveals his true, nearly Mary-Sue skills. ~Edvin


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: An Orc Attack

 

_ Pen Tithen ~ Little one _

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Hîr Vuin ~ My Lord _

_ Le Channon ~ Thank you _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

_ El-nîn ~ My Elrond _

_ A! ~ Hey! _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My friend _

_ Aldol ~ Welcome _

_ Goheno nin ~ My apologies _

_ Mîbo orch! ~ Go kiss an orc! _

_ Quel Amrun ~ Good Morning _

_ Melleth ~ Love _

_ Adar ~ Father _

_ Ada ~ Dad _

_ Traako ~ Shit _

Legolas didn’t realize when he had drifted off to sleep, he just knew it must have happened. He woke slowly, without any recollection of dreams, sprawled across Elrond’s chest. The arm holding his book was stretched across Elrond’s entire torso, holding the book in a tantalizingly weak grip. Flushing at compromising position he found himself in, he cautiously glanced up. Elrond’s eyes were glazed over and half-lidded in sleep. The wood elf gave a smile of relief and gently maneuvered so he could read again, still firmly by the river elf’s side, his head resting on Elrond’s chest.

This was the position that the Elrond's Twins found them in a couple moments later.

“I say, dear twin of mine,” Elrohir said loudly, startling both elves. Elrond woke with a start, his eyes blinking and head turning as he tried to find the source of the voice.

“What an interesting position!” finished Elrohir.

“Oh, indeed. They certainly do seem quite close,” Elladan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. All other elves in his company rolled their eyes.

“Ai Elbereth, Elrohir,” Elrond huffed, still looking a bit sleepy. “Why must you always wake me up? And I was having the most wonderful dream too…” He trailed off, his eyebrows furrowing adorably (No! Legolas! Stop thinking like that! The wood elf chided himself at his thinking), the sleepiness still clear in his eyes.

“Of Legolas asleep across your chest?”

Elrond looked down with a start to meet Legolas’s sheepish grin and both broke into furious blushes (which was a hard feat considering how stoic they usually were).

“No, it was of… er…” All elves raised their eyebrows as Elrond tried to find a story in his current state. “Of swimming.” The elf said determinedly. Could you be any more obvious that you have forgotten it? Thought Legolas dryly. “I was swimming in the river and then I started to fly and… er…” It was clear now that no one believed him. “I forgot.” He finally admitted with a sheepish grin. Several chuckles broke out.

“I never would have guessed.” mocked Elrohir dryly.

“Anyways,” Legolas realized the ‘to-business’ tone in Elrond’s voice and sat up. Elrond did the same, moving practically in synchronization. “I believe I must go find a messenger bird and dictate a letter to Mirkwood.” Legolas felt a short bout of anger, happiness, and embarrassment.

“Okay,” Elladan smiled and took Elrohir’s arm, apparently with the intention of leading him off.

“And about the whole bit in the beginning,” Elrohir bit his lip and offered him a clearly apologetic look. “I really am sorry.”

“Again, it is of no consequence, mellon-nin.” Beside Legolas, Elrond gave a slight snort, perhaps remembering when he had told the wood elf the same thing. “Thank you for your apology.”

“Okay. Bye!” He turned and ran off, leaving a faintly red Legolas and a confused Elrond behind.

“What was he talking about, mellon-nin?”

“Oh,” Legolas bit his lip in thought. “I didn’t want to tell him something-”

“‘Something’ being how you got hurt?” Elrond's eyes narrowed. Legolas’s own rolled.

“-and he kept pushing for it anyways.”

There was silence.

“Perhaps I would speak with him,” Elrond murmured, his eyes alight with anger and disapproval.

“It is alright, mellon-nin.” Oh how Legolas wanted to hug him right now, perhaps kiss his furrowed brow- Argh!

“Well,” Elrond stood up, offering his arm for support to Legolas. As he stood, he was delighted to feel no pain in his leg. It was most likely healed now, but the wood ellon knew Elrond didn’t want him to stress it. “Up you go!”

Legolas smothered a smile and lightly leapt atop the elven lord. “As you wish, noble steed.” They both shared a brief chuckle as Elrond carried him inside. Legolas was perfectly content to rest his head on the ellon’s shoulder, smiling lightly as he was carried up a turret where their letter would be written.

~~~~~~~~~

“Now let’s see,” Elrond tapped his pen lightly against his chin. “What shall I write?” He shot a glance at Legolas, who he noticed seemed uncharacteristically quiet. It’s not hard to understand why, He continued, watching the elf he loved- Ai Elbereth, I have to stop thinking about him as such. He chided himself mentally.

Another thought came forward, from another part of his mind. But if it is only a thought, then what harm does it do?

Elrond struggled against the innocent question, trying to find a good reason. I suppose none.

Elrond came back to the present abruptly, realising that he had allowed himself to be lost in thought. “I may need to have you proofread it,” He murmured, pulling the ellon close to him in a comforting fashion. “Gotta make sure I don’t slip in any death threats or alliance-breaking words by accident.”

Legolas shot him a grateful smile. As it faded, he chewed on his lower lip. Mordor, Legolas, you must stop tempting me!

“I suppose we may as well begin. ‘Tis only a letter after all.”

“Legolas,” On a whim, Elrond gently tilted the wood ellon’s chin up towards his own. He did not move any closer, despite the thoughts racing through his mind. “I understand that this is hard. You have no reason and no need to hide it from me. I may not understand it to the extent that you do but I would like to try.”

At once, Legolas’s uncertainties seemed to escape his face, leaving only the raw emotion of fear (and tenderness? Elrond gave a mental shake of his head, deciding that his hopefulness was making him see things).

“I’m scared.” Legolas confessed. “I don’t want him to take me away from here, before I am completely healed and before I renounce my blood. I don’t want to give him another opportunity to hurt me.” The last sentence was said quieter and Elrond could tell that it had taken a great deal of trust for the prince to divulge such information. Elrond felt his eyes sting as tears came to them unbidden.

“There is no way in Mordor I will allow him to.” The dark-haired ellon said firmly, with a note of dedication that surprised Legolas. There is no way in Mordor that I will allow him to hurt the one I love. This time, Elrond didn’t hold the thought back and agreed wholeheartedly with it. He gently enveloped the other ellon in a hug.

“I’m ready.” Legolas announced. Elrond gave him a smile, carefully searching the myriad of emotions on the other’s face. He was uncertain but determined; good.

“We will be including the whole memory loss idea?”

“Yes,” Legolas nodded. Elrond smiled slightly and wet the nib of his pen, setting it to the paper.

“Then let us begin.”

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas grinned despite of himself as they entered the dining hall, his face glaring a bright red. Elrond noticed and chuckled. Rolling his eyes, Legolas retorted: “Take your fair share of my mortification. This is the last time I have to have you carry me!”

The front table smiled in amusement as they heard his comment. “Aye,” Elrond replied evenly. “But I’m getting quite used to this. I may not stop.” The table roared in laughter as Legolas sputtered in shock. Eventually, the wood elf’s face broke into a smile as he carefully lowered himself into his seat.

The meal went along pleasantly enough until Elrohir and Elladan’s play table-sparring got a bit too serious. Elrohir’s hunting knife caught along the hilt of Elladan’s, flinging it against the wall. By some piece of absurd bad luck, it hit a decorative axe. It fell with a sharp cracking noise onto the table between the duo, effectively causing a large gash to appear in the wood along the entire table.

The table went silent and all stared at the red-faced duo.

“...Goheno nin, Adar.” Elladan murmured apologetically to Elrond, his face flaming.

“I suppose we are to be grateful.” Elrond said. The twins looked up confused.

“Ada?”

“It is lucky that the axe fell as it did; especially as it seems the slightest provocation could have caused it. Had it been at another time, it could have caught an elf between the shoulder blades. That doesn’t excuse your behavior though.” He finished firmly.

“Ada!” Elrohir tried to protest.

“We’ll talk after the meal.”

The twins grumbled but went back to picking at their food moodily.

The sharp tapping of boots registered and they turned to look at the doors to the hall, just as a scout burst through them.

“Hîr Vuin!” He bowed quickly towards Elrond and all conversation ceased. “I come bearing news! Orcs had crossed our eastern and northern boundaries!” Legolas let out a private sigh of relief despite the panic instilled at the scout’s words; being to the south, Mirkwood couldn’t have orchestrated the attack. Elrond seemed to have noticed despite his shock because he gently laid a hand on Legolas’s leg, as if to comfort him. “They are advancing at such angles that a head on attack would be inadvisable. It would be impossible to ambush them from the thick trees. They will reach Imladris by nightfall.” His recap completed, he bowed once more as murmurs broke out around the hall.

“That is…” Elrond’s brow furrowed. “Troublesome indeed.”

“Troublesome!?” Glorfindel sputtered. “Hîr vuin! This is a well-planned attack, we will need to evacuate!”

“Wait!” Legolas, interrupted suddenly. The king hadn’t used him (grudgingly) as a battle advisor for nothing. Glorfindel looked to interrupt but Elrond shot him a heated glare.

“Let him speak. Legolas is not only the chief battle advisor of Mirkwood, but also a warrior as well. It is due to him that they have managed to hold off against foul creatures such as these for so long.”

Murmurs of respect broke out around the hall but the wood elf ignored them.

“This is a planned attack. They expect to find us prepared for battle. Why else would they have chosen the most obvious route? What they are expecting is an obvious battle. Here.” Legolas withdrew some parchment and his charcoal from his robe pocket, pushing his dishes to the side and quickly drawing a map.

“If they plan to invade here,” He drew two arrows leading to Imladris. “They plan to collide approximately halfway along. This means that we have roughly two and a half hours until then.”

“Then we shall attack before then?” Elrond was confused.

“Nay. They are on the lookout now. Should we wait, they will become brash with the false confidence of numbers.”

“If we attack them then, that would not change the original plan!” Glorfindel pointed out. Legolas gave a sudden, feral grin.

“Aye. Which is why we flank them from them from the north-east, in between the two groups.” The wood elf drew a large circle in the space shortly behind where the two groups would converge. “The moment they meet, the warriors would attack. Such division would bring a strange element to the way that they fight. I have seen it before. They grow panicked quickly and, being the mindless beings they are, try to stick with the original plan. This means that they would try to join the two groups together once more.”

“Which would only drive them closer to the elves and their eminent slaughter” Glorfindel was beginning to catch on with a mad glint in his eyes.

“Aye.” Legolas grinned, drawing a bow and arrow crossing each other on the stone cliff. “They have made the mistake of converging in between the stone walls of a long-dried up riverbed. By positioning archers above and along the edges, they have mistakenly made any orcs not immediately in combat with an elf a target. They sun will be bright at this time and no orc archers will be able to shoot well, their target being directly above them with the sun to their backs. Even if they abandon the plan and flee towards Imladris, the archers will have clear shots from above. Should they go the other direction, they would merely run into the elven warriors.”

Elrond looked intently at the paper. “Dunebar! Fëanbereth! Essedir! Hîmrosar!” Elrond’s advisors rushed from the other end of the paper, still in shock at the battle plan Legolas had presented.

Dunebar just barely managed to give his opinion. “A sound battle plan.”

“Indeed. Prince Legolas, you certainly have an eye for this.” Essedir commented. Legolas flushed.

“Mirkwood is too close to Mordor,” He explained. “I am forced to deal with this on a regular basis.”

“I commend you!” Hîmrosar nodded. “Lord Elrond, I ask that your permission to put this plan in effect immediately.”

“Granted.” Elrond ordered. Fëanbereth bowed once towards the two and snatched the parchment, rushing out of the hall. With the rush of the moment gone, Legolas began to feel a bit self-conscious with everyone watching in awe. He turned and gently murmured something in Lord Elrond’s ear, which the dark-haired ellon turned to repeat to the guards table.

“I want extra duty tonight. If an orc does slip through this, I do not want it continuing into Imladris unchallenged. And another small group of guards at the foothills of the cliff. Galadgon,” He bowed his head shortly towards the guard advisor. “I trust you to take care of this.”

A chorus of ‘aye’s rose from the table and with that, the conversation picked up again. Legolas realized with a heavy flush that his name seemed to be coming from several mouths at once nearly constantly. His ears still slightly red, he looked down, staring at his nearly empty plate.

“I don’t think I feel like eating anymore,” Elrond murmured to him. Legolas shook his head, trying his best to ignore the fact that the rest of the front table was listening intently to their conversation.

“And I neither.”

“Are you ready to go back to the healing bay?”

Legolas sighed and held out his wrists, as if they were in manacles. “Take me to my doom!” He announced dramatically, much to the table’s amusement. Elrond chuckled and stood up, allowing Legolas to cautiously climb up onto his back.

“I must say,” Legolas shook his head in mock disapproval. “It seems that as soon as I earn some respect, you carry me out of the hall to quickly amend that.”

“I do try.”

The table was all either chuckling or outright laughing at this point, but the two made no notice as they exited the hall.

~~~~~~~~~

“One sack of gold!” Elladan reminded his sibling, grinning from ear to ear.

“I still maintain they are but friends.”

“As you wish… but you must have the gold at the ready!”

Elladan playfully ducked the finger aimed to poke him, laughing all the while.

~~~~~~~~~

“I must admit, I knew you were an excellent advisor but your impromptu plan went far above and beyond my expectations!”

Legolas blushed profusely, which was not an easy thing to make him do, and cursed his love mentally. Traako… I really must try to end this nonsense. Legolas thought, realising the name he had mentally applied to his lov- argh! To Elrond! To Elrond.

“Le channon. After learning to deal with such situations bi-weekly, it comes naturally.”

“And we are certainly grateful. Here.” Elrond stopped outside the doors and Legolas carefully dismounted from his friend’s back. “I think you can walk now.” Legolas flashed him a smiled and began to carefully tread forward. He miscalculated a step every now and then and wavered slightly before regaining his balance and moving forward. Elrond grinned and reached out, gently taking Legolas’s hand in his own to make sure he retained his balance. Legolas felt his heart catch and grinned widely. By the time that they had reached the bed, Legolas was walking normally again. Neither saw fit to remove their hands.

“We can take off the bandage covering your cheek now.” Elrond told him. Legolas smiled and shut his eyes as Elrond began to gently pry away the tape holding the gauze to his skin. Legolas concentrated on letting the natural magic shielding his face slip away slowly. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Elrond glaring at his cheek with a good amount of anger.

He took Elrond’s hand in his own and offered him an encouraging smile, which Elrond shakily returned. Without a word, the other elf held out a mirror. Legolas took it and looked into it, surveying his reflection critically. A long, slightly raised line stood out, trailing from his cheekbone to nearly his jawbone. It was definitely darker than the rest of his skin; a light red.

“All in all,” He said, letting the sentence hang shortly as he allowed his natural magic to seep in and ‘heal’ the scar. “It isn’t too bad.”

Elrond let out a strange, strangled noise and enveloped the younger ellon in a hug. “I’m going to kill Thranduil.” He whispered fiercely, into Legolas’s ear.

“I’d really prefer you didn’t. You see, I like you when you are out of the dungeons.” Legolas tried to joke. Elrond mock-glared at him.

“Yes, dear.” The river elf retorted. Both elves snorted in laughter and Legolas felt Elrond’s fingers find the bottom of Legolas’s tunic. Without a word, Legolas lifted his arms, allowing the robes to slip over his head to leave him in nothing more than his leggings and bandages. Once more, it took nearly all of his self-restraint not to shudder as Elrond deftly unwound the bandages.

“I suppose that your arms no longer need any bandages,” Elrond decided, looking over his torso critically. He turned Legolas slightly so he could see his stomach. The gash there was now healed. Elrond grinned. “And your stomach too.” Legolas smiled in satisfaction as he felt a washcloth gently cleanse the wounds on his back- which were few now- and Elrond gently wrap his chest with the soft cotton bandages.

“You should be done with having any bandages at all by tomorrow.” Elrond told him. “And I believe you can start training the day after that.”

“Le channon, mellon-nin.” Legolas grinned tiredly and embraced him briefly before pulling away.

He saw Elrond smile, allowing a tenderness that Legolas had never seen before to creep into his eyes, and draw back. “I must oversee that the warriors are headed out. And my sons’ punishment.”

Legolas laughed lightly. “Don’t have too much fun!”

“I’ll try.”

Legolas watched Elrond leave with a pleased smile on his face. After the ellon was out of sight, he withdrew his parchment and charcoal. Swallowing, he steeled himself. He was quite sure now that his mind wouldn’t choose to recall that night.

In truth, Legolas wasn’t completely sure what would draw, so he relaxed, the charcoal in his practiced hand hovering gently just above the parchment. A pause as Legolas withdrew into his mind. Then broad and sure strokes swept across the paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter: Awkward moments, Elrond/Legolas fluff, and the outcome of the battle. As well as Elrond trying not to threaten ellyths who are hitting on Legolas with death and more clueless obliviousness. And night terrors and a bit more fluff and , the Celebration of the Sea, and a sparring match. And overly modest Legolas. And Elrohir and Elladan find out about how Leggy gets hurt. And a plausible plot-twist is introduced in the form of a resurrected Sauron and Saruman. Basically, a lot of things happen. ~Edvin


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Sparring

 

_ Pen Tithen ~ Little one _

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Hîr Vuin ~ My Lord _

_ Le Channon ~ Thank you _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

_ El-nîn ~ My Elrond _

_ A! ~ Hey! _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My friend _

_ Aldol ~ Welcome _

_ Goheno nin ~ My apologies _

_ Mîbo orch! ~ Go kiss an orc! _

_ Quel Amrun ~ Good Morning _

_ Melleth ~ Love _

Elrond felt pitiful. He felt like an elfling who awaited meeting a legendary hero, or their first battle. He buried his shame and began to walk a bit faster. The dark-haired ellon had spent most of the day at the sparring ring; only several warriors had remained behind and they were hardly good enough to really test out Elrond’s skill. In truth, only Glorfindel had provided that challenge, and now Elrond eagerly awaited the opportunity to talk with Legolas again. Cursing his love for the elf, he walked through the doors of the healing bay.

Elrond stopped, a small smile washing over his lips as he took in the sight of the elf drawing. Legolas was sitting cross legged on the bed. The prince’s eyes were glazed in thought but focused on the parchment nonetheless, and the movement of his wrist was stiff, making it appear that he had been in the same position for quite some time. Elrond walked a little bit closer.

“Legolas,” He said softly. The other ellon didn’t respond, utterly lost in thought. “Legolas!” He said it with a bit more force this time and the ellon jerked in response. His hand caught on the bottom edge of the parchment, accidentally flipped it over.

“Aldol back to the arda of the living, mellon-nin.”

“Suilad, Elrond.” The flaxen-haired elf replied grinning shamelessly. “Goheno nin. I did not notice you.”

“It is quite alright; but if I may, why didn’t you?”

“Er… Well, when I draw, I retreat to my mind. In truth, I don’t even know what I have drawn until I look.”

Elrond blinked in surprise. “So you don’t know what you drew?”

“Aye.”

His face split into a grin. “Well then, by all means, let’s see it!” His enthusiasm was catching, for Legolas grinned too, before gently lifting a corner of the paper and peeking at it. He flushed a deep red.

“If you don’t want to tell me, I understand.” Elrond told him, his mind racing to certain images that might have made the young elf blush.

“It’s quite alright,” The wood elf said in a strangled voice. He hesitantly flipped the parchment over and Elrond’s breath caught in his throat. There, drawn with remarkable talent, was himself. It seemed to be from Legolas’s point of view. With a start, he realized that it was an actual scene from the garden. He was sitting on the bench, one leg bent with his elbow resting on it. The other was hanging off the side. He had the cocky smile on his face from when he had been just about to lay down.

“This is spectacular!” His comment seemed to do it no justice, yet Legolas flushed an even deeper red.

“If you want it, you are entirely welcome to it.” He offered.

“Really?!” Elrond was incredulous.

“Really.” Legolas affirmed. A huge smile spread across Elrond’s face and he held out his hand. Legolas took it gratefully and rose. Sure enough, he could walk.

“Le channon, mellon-nin.”

“No problem.” Legolas was still blushing that endearing blush (Argh! Elrond! Stop thinking that way!) as the dark-haired ellon reverently picked up the drawing. He gently set it on the bedside table to take when he got back. They fell into conversation easily as they walked to the dining hall.

“I must warn you,” Elrond was saying as they entered the hall. “The table has been taken to the crafters for repair. We will be sitting amongst the members of Rivendell tonight. And Glorfindel has taken the honors of seating us at the table of the Brandumions, curse him.”

“You say it with such a sense of foreboding!” Legolas laughed. “What could possibly be so bad about it?”

Elrond grimaced. “You shall see.” Legolas was about to ask again when an ellon cleared their throat in front of them.

“Hello, Prince Legolas. Elrond.”

“Hello, Glorfindel.” Elrond greeted his friend with a wide grin. Legolas smiled and dipped his head in acknowledgment.

“You are quite the strategist, Prince.”

“Thank you, and please, call me Legolas. I have dealt with orc troubles many a time in Mirkwood.”

“Call me Glorfindel. I heard that you are also a fair fighter.”

“Aye.” Legolas acknowledged. Elrond snorted at Glorfindel’s description of Legolas’s fighting skills.

“Once you are healed, would you be interested in sparring?”

Legolas looked to Elrond, a pleading look on his face. “You may in tomorrow.” Elrond caved. Legolas nodded at Glorfindel, accepting the challenge, a smirk apparent on his face. “But Glorfindel, I must warn you that fair is far less than his skills. I saw him last century take down a legion of twenty four foes singlehandedly, escaping without a single wound. And I know for a fact that he has done more easily.”

The balrog-slayer’s eyes widened and he let out an appreciative whistle, which sounded in the silence of the hall. Legolas realized that they had all been listening into the conversation. He ignored them as Elrond led him to one of the many round tables. “You have to stop playing up my feats, mellon-nin.”

Elrond snorted. “I hardly was.”

“Yes you were! They were orcs; hardly formidable foes. And for The Valar’s sake, they were no Uruk-hai! And there were only three captains.”

Elrond fell silent. “See?” you were playing it up.” Legolas said in satisfaction. Suddenly, Elrond swiveled, turning to face Glorfindel.

“Now you see what you are in for?”

The whole hall burst into laughter, much to Legolas’s confusion. “What?” He asked his friend as the room quieted.

“Legolas, mellon-nin,” Elrond chuckled. “You just presented the fact that you fought twenty four orcs easily. Most soldiers would have a hard time managing two. You also revealed that you fought them singlehandedly. Add that to the fact that there were three captains, which usually warrant uneven odds for one alone. And I have seen you do more.”

Legolas suddenly flushed a deep red. “Ai,” he said in a small voice, prompting another outbreak of laughter. Elrond led him to a one of the tables.

“Remember what I said,” he hissed in Legolas’s ear. The prince frowned, remembering the warning about the seating arrangements.

“What?” he whispered back. Elrond only grinned.

The instant he sat down, it began. “Hello, my Prince.” An elf dressed in much-too-revealing clothing purred at him. Elrond tensed at his side and the smile slid from his face. Then it registered and Legolas glared at Elrond in annoyance. The ellon didn’t look at him but regained his smirk all the same.

“Hello.” he greeted her monotonously. Immediately, several other similarly dressed elves began to verbally pounce on him. Legolas was glad when one of the ellyns took pity on him and called their attentions out.

“You could have warned me!” Legolas scowled at Elrond mockingly as the whole hall grew quiet to watch their conversation.

“Technically, I did.” Elrond pointed out, his eyes twinkling. Legolas’s scowl twitched then formed a grin as he reached out and gently ran his fingers through Elrond’s hair mussing it up. There was several gasps as Elrond laughed. They were not used to see Elrond so open to anybody.

“Oh mîbo orch!” Legolas huffed, the grin on his face wide. Everyone’s jaw (except for Elladan’s and Glorfindel’s) dropped at the sarcastic insult.

“I’d prefer not to!” Elrond laughed, drawing Legolas into a short hug. A large number of gasps were heard at the familiarity with which they interacted; they were certainly not used to such an open Lord. The duo heard nothing until, as one, about half of the hall rose and stalked over to Glorfindel’s table.

“Ai!” Elrond exclaimed in shock. He managed to snag a passing minstrel. “What is going on.”

Said minstrel smirked. “Just entering a betting pool, Hîr Vuin!” He told him cheerfully enough, then sauntered off.

“Huh.”

~~~~~~~~~

From another table, Elladan was laughing to Elrohir in disbelief. “Look at them!” He crowed. “Sure, they are a bit oblivious, but how can you doubt me now?!”

“They are still just friends.” Elrohir maintained sharply. Elladan chuckled.

“But for how long?”

~~~~~~~~~

Dinner went well enough. For some reason that Elrond couldn’t figure out, the more lecherous elleths of Imladris (there were actually quite few) had finally left Legolas alone. He shrugged but enjoyed the good fortune nonetheless; it had been much harder to avoid scowling at the elves than he thought as they hit on the elf he loved- Argh! Mordor!

Elrond knew he wasn’t alone in eagerly awaiting the news of the battle. He knew that most war minstrels awaited Legolas to be ‘put in his place’ with a bad battle. A hidden smile made its way to Elrond’s face. And how high his true place was.

The loud tapping of steel-toed boots sounded once more and everyone turned to look at the door nervously. Elrond noticed Legolas had tensed up again had gently put his arm around the ellon’s waist, ignoring the intimacy of the act as Legolas relaxed. Finally, the scout appeared in the doorway, a giddy smile on his face. Several murmurs broke out.

“Hîr vuin,” Elrond nodded and his hand started to tap the table impatiently. “Every last orc has been killed. There have been no fatalities and only minor casualties for our warriors.”

Silence.

Then…

The dining hall broke into cheers. Elrond turned and grabbed Legolas, hugging him tightly to his chest.

“Elrond!” The ellon was red-faced but grinning. Elrond laughed and apologized but didn’t let go. Legolas just smiled and leant back into the older ellon’s chest, his hands resting on Elrond’s arm.

“You are truly an amazing strategist,” Elrond murmured. Despite the fact that other elves in the hall were raining praises upon Legolas, the elf prince still turned and grinned at him. Elrond felt a rush of anger towards Thranduil and affection towards Legolas. How in Mordor could he have done that to Legolas!?

The rest of the meal went by quickly and soon they were walking to the healing bay again.

“So I was thinking,” Elrond was saying. “With the new injuries from the recent battle, I’m going to move you to a private room.”

Legolas agreed readily and helped Elrond pack his few items from the spare healer chambers. He found that he had become quite the celebrity amongst the warriors, who were having their scrapes being treated. They found it due to him that the largest injury suffered was a gash on a thigh. Elrond did nothing to dissuade the idea and soon he was being thanked profusely by nearly every of the twenty injured. They stopped soon enough, but Legolas was still glaring at Elrond with a look clearly saying ‘Oh, that’s right. Leave me to admirers! What? No no no, no need to rescue me!’

The other ellon only grinned before taking his forearm and politely escorting him out of the bay.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas’s jaw had not lifted from the floor yet. The room Elrond had escorted him to was directly across from his own (not that he noticed) and was beautiful! It was spacious, with a writing desk, wardrobe, and door on the left wall and a large bed, nightstand, and huge closet on the other. Two large doors made of intricate wooden vines (glass filled the gaps) were on the back wall, which was opposite of the door leading into the room.

Stepping a bit further in, he saw that a vast majority of the wall the door to the hall was on was full of large, oaken shelves. The door on the left wall lead to a multi marble-surfaced bathroom and the wooden vine-doors lead onto a balcony overlooking the forest and the Belegaer sea. The light from the sun, which was only minutes before sinking completely beneath the horizon, reflected well on the walls of white stone.

“Ai Elbereth!” The elf swore softly. “This is too much.” Elrond scoffed.

“Hardly!” Shooting him a grin, the elven lord gently deposited the spare blue tunic Legolas was to use for everyday occurrence on the bed, smiling at the other ellon.

“Ai Elbereth!” Legolas repeated, this time shaking his head with an amused grin.

“Indeed.” Elrond chuckled. “I leave you now. I will wake you up in the morning.”

“Le channon.” Legolas thanked him and an amused grin crept onto Elrond’s face.

“‘Tis not a problem, Legolas. Goodnight.” Elrond smiled at him and Legolas’s breath caught in his throat at the look of pure… affection? No, that couldn’t be it. Could it?

Legolas mentally shook as head and echoed Elrond’s sentiments and watched him leave. As the door swung closed behind the ellon’s back, he collapsed onto the bed with a groan of exhaustion. He rifled through his pack (one of the few things that he owned besides the clothes Elrond had given him) and withdrew his book of parchment and charcoal.

Closing his eyes, he let go of everything. Legolas let go of the intense relief he had felt when the news of the battle reached them. Legolas let go of that strange fluttering feeling in his stomach as Elrond had pulled him into a hug. Legolas let go of the feeling the look Elrond had sent him shortly before he left to his own room.

When his eyes opened again, they were half glazed.

~~~~~~~~~

Elrond’s eyes were wide, the cold air stinging them. Unfortunately, it did nothing to dry the tears which rolled down from his eyes, blurring his vision. He blinked them out of his eyes once more, as he struggled futilely against his bonds. The rough ropes chafed at his wrists, rubbing them raw, but Elrond barely noticed in his struggle to reach his melleth.

“Legolas!” Elrond’s voice was harsh, barely sounding over the roaring wind He couldn’t be, the Lord of Imladris tried to convince himself in vain. Legolas would stand up any moment now and his assailant would be done for. He couldn’t be lost.

A dry sob choked out of Elrond’s throat and he dropped to his knees. Aulë be damned! He felt so helpless. Ai, Elbereth! He thought frantically, his vision dulling at the corners as he felt a particularly treacherous whirl of dizziness. Let him be strong!

Elrond gave a yell of happiness, which quickly turned to anguish as Legolas lifted his head, his pained eyes conveying the feeling the elf could not, as he whispered ‘Help’ before collapsing once more from blood loss. Despite the softness it was spoken in, the whisper was carried to Elrond on the wind and another sob was wrung from his body as his meleth collapsed back onto the snow, his life blood staining the normally so pure white.

With a grin worthy of an orc, Thranduil looked up with triumph in his eyes.

“Legolas!” Elrond was flailed with the cloth holding him back and he actually ran a few steps before stooping to the ground, sobs of relief wracking his body. “Thank The Valar…” He blinked several times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dark light and cautiously padding into the corridor before he could change his mind. I only need to assure myself, the ellon tried to convince his mind. I will not-

“Elrond?” The name was said quietly but it broke the last the elf lord’s self-restraint. Elrond rushed into Legolas’s room. The ellon was sitting propped up against the pillows, a drawing of Imladris unfinished by his knees. The ellon looked concerned but more importantly, alive.

Disbelievingly, he crossed the room, hesitantly holding out his arm as if to touch other’s. Legolas met his fingertips halfway, confusion on his face showing when Elrond sighed at the relief of the warm touch.

“What happened, mellon-nin?” The concern on Legolas’s face was strong.

“I….” Elrond paused. “I had a bit of a bad dream.”

Legolas sighed and gently brought up the other ellon’s hand to his mouth, brushing a soft kiss across its knuckles. Elrond’s breath hitched and he smiled at the blushing ellon fondly. “If you want to confide…” Legolas hesitated briefly. “I would listen.”

“Then I will tell you.”

Legolas nodded and motioned Elrond onto the bed. Hesitantly, he crawled up next to Legolas.

“Well,” Legolas gently wrapped his arms around Elrond’s chest and the elf lord realized he was shaking. Forcing himself to still, he continued. “I was tied to a boulder on the mountain. I couldn’t get away.”

‘So you were trapped?”

Elrond bit his lip. “Not quite… you were right in front of me.” Legolas’s brow furrowed. “And you were hurt… badly.” He took one more breath. “By Thranduil.” Legolas started and Elrond relaxed his grip.

“I’m here,” Legolas muttered fiercely into his chest. “And I sure as Mordor aren’t going anywhere.” Elrond smiled into his hair and reclined a bit more upon the pillows.

Just before Legolas fell into sleep, he heard a murmured, “You had better not”.

~~~~~~~~~

Elrond woke peacefully, his eyes slowly clearing from the sleep-glaze it had held for the past hours. He blinked several times as the golden light filtering through the window reached his eyes. His nose twitched at a gentle tickle. Instinctively, he moved his hand to remove it, accidentally upsetting the creature which resided against his chest. His hand froze halfway on its passage to wipe the blond hair from his face. Elrond smiled softly as Legolas shifted slightly on his chest, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

“‘Quel amrun, mellon-nin.”

Legolas jerked upon realizing his current location but made no move to escape the older elf’s arms. Elrond smirked as Legolas looked up sheepishly.

“‘Quel amrun, Elrond.”

Elrond smiled. “Aldol back to the arda of the living.” Legolas gave a surprised laugh and buried his face briefly in Elrond’s chest before pushing himself back until he was propped up onto his knees.

“Are you going to get up?”

Elrond sent him a cheeky grin and closed his eyes. “No, I think I may just rest for a bit- A!” He tried to hide his face underneath his forearms as Legolas chuckled and continued to hit his head with the pillow.

“I concede!” He finally admitted, shooting Legolas an amused glare once he was sure it was safe to lower his arms. “Well, that was a pleasant wake up call.”

Legolas quirked an eyebrow and crawled off the bed. “It is already past breakfast you realize,” Elrond felt his face pale. Ai Elbereth! I am going to miss- “The Celebration of the Sea will be starting shortly.”

“Aye!” Elrond shot out of bed, hugged his meleth- Aulë be damned! Friend! Before rushing off to his own room, already planning his robe in his head. Luckily for him, it was right where he remembered (and if it was on top of the door leading to the bathroom to hide from Glorfindel's monthly/mandatory re-wardrobing, that was no one’s business but his own) and he pulled it on quickly. His hair was a quick ordeal, his deft fingers worrying the braids into existence without issue. Rushing into the hall, presumably to get Legolas to hurry up, Elrond stopped abruptly to avoid colliding with his friend. Elrond let out a sigh of relief. Legolas was standing in front of his door, his arms crossed with an air of impatience.

“Well,” Legolas said, allowing his arms to fall to his sides. He was dressed in the deep blue tunic that Elrond had given him for more important celebrations. “Took you long enough.” Elrond glanced at the sun; it looked to have hardly been five minutes.

“And the ‘long enough’ was well spent, thank you very much.” Elrond joked, flipping his hair over his shoulder pompously as he began to walk down the corridor. Legolas let out a laugh and followed him.

“I quite agree.” Legolas said with a smirk.

Elrond had to use his natural magic to conceal the blush which spread over his cheeks.

“I… well… le channon.” He stuttered.  _ Ai Elbereth! I’m stuttering!  _ Legolas chuckled and Elrond fixed him with a grin.

They walked briskly through the dining hall, talking amicably the while, and out into the gardens. Like always, the sight of the gardens brought a fondness only Legolas or his own children could bring to Elrond’s face. He grinned at Legolas’s awestruck face as they stopped just outside of the gates leading out of the garden. The ellon was clearly amazed at the sheer effort the people of Imladris put into their celebrations. Elrond recalled when he had been called to the Mirkwood starlight festival, only to be shocked at how little preparation was put into it.

“This. Is. Wonderful.” Legolas stated. Elrond laughed lightly.

“That it is. Would you like to help set up the archery range?”

Legolas practically ran off and Elrond watched him fondly as he quickly integrated into the community.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was glad for a break come lunch. For the past several hours, he had been setting up the archery and sparring ranges. Glorfindel had been quite helpful and they had both exchanged playful banter as to who would win the spar. He quickly settled in at the table with Elrohir and Elladan and they joked lightly as they ate. Afterwards, he helped some more and soon it was time to spar.

“Remember to not hurt him,” Elrond was cautioning. Legolas resisted rolling his eyes and assured him that he wouldn’t.

“Legolas!” The wood elf looked up to see Elrohir (who had volunteered as a commentator for the match) grinning at him. “Are you ready?”

Legolas slipped into a leather tunic, bypassing the traditional armor elves used for battle, causing many murmurs to arise from the crowd. He spun his two white knives up from his belt, balancing them expertly on his fingertips as he observed them.

“Aye.” Legolas climbed up onto the raised platform. Elrohir asked the same question to the other side then blew a horn, signifying the beginning of the match.

With that, a heavily armored Glorfindel clambered up from the other side. He dropped into a defensive stance immediately and Legolas quickly assessed him before he twirled his knives casually, dropping back into a seemingly relaxed position.

“Why are you in all this armor, if I may ask?” He questioned lightly. Glorfindel grinned.

“I think you know.”

“I agree.” He abruptly grabbed the handles of his knives and walked forward. Confusion showed in the balrog-slayer’s eyes. “What? Aren’t you going to attack me?”

“As you wish.” Glorfindel stepped forward and began to slash at him with a grace belying his large form. Legolas evaded each slash easily, his blond hair dancing in the wind.

“Could you just stand still?” Glorfindel yelled in frustration as Legolas simply disappeared from where he would possibly have been impaled. He felt a sudden weight on his head and glanced up. Legolas was standing there, much to the amusement of the crowd.

“I would really prefer not to,” He told the warrior before leaping lightly back down to ground in evasion. “But if you wish, I can always go on the offensive.”

The Mirkwood elf had barely stated his intentions before he was a blur. It was all Glorfindel could do to parry the strikes that came out of nowhere. The grin remained on Legolas’s face; he was enjoying this fight. Murmurs were rising out of the crowd in earnest now. Everyone knew that Glorfindel was easily one of the better fighters amongst all of the elves and Legolas was winning like it was nothing.

Finally, Legolas flicked his knife, throwing it so it impaled the leather of the warrior’s armor, pinning him to the post. He quickly disarmed the warrior with a few more deft movements.

“I win!” He announced, holding his other knife in between Glorfindel’s eyes.

“Valar…” The warrior muttered cross-eyed with an amazed look on his face. Legolas smirked and pulled out his knife. “And I thought I was good…”

“Oh, you are.” Legolas assured him. “You are actually the best elf that I’ve fought.” There was still silence. “I mean, you were better than the two were-worms that guard Dol Guldor.”

“You’ve been to Dol Guldor?” Glorfindel asked. Legolas nodded as he sheathed his knives.

“Eight times. It is my duty to sneak in and alert the King of the going ons. On my sixth time, I was a bit careless and woke the guards. I dispatched of them cleanly enough, though.”

“Why would he risk his son?” One of the battle advisors asked as Legolas lightly leapt to the ground.

“He knows I won’t get caught. Even if I do die, if an elf dies within Sauron’s stronghold dies, they cannot get to The Halls of Mandos and Thranduil is permitted to choose another heir.”

“But he would risk his own son?” Fëanbereth asked.

Legolas hesitated and edged towards Elrond. “Thranduil and I share very little emotional attachment. The duty I do is something that is necessary.” He explained in a tone that clearly revealed he would say no more.

“If I may,” It was another of Elrond’s battle advisors. “Why do you scout the abandoned stronghold of Sauron.”

Legolas stopped and faced him, surprise evident in his eyes.

“Abandoned… You mean you don’t know!?” he questioned faintly. The advisor gave a confused shake of the head and Legolas fell to his knees, his head in his hands.

“Oh Valar…” He allowed himself a brief moment to regain his bearings before he stood up. “The agreement Thranduil and I struck was that all information was to be passed onto Lothlórien and Imladris. It appears that has not happened.”

Legolas glanced at Elrond and he shook his head in affirmation. “We have not received any sort of word from Mirkwood for the past several years outside of trading, and I doubt that Dol Guldor has anything to do with wine barrels.” Legolas sighed and motioned Elrond, his advisors, and Elrond’s sons behind the ring he had just fought in. Elrond told the rest of the citizens to enjoy the celebrations and that they would be back shortly. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Legolas began.

“Sauron is rising.”

Immediately, several panicked murmurs rose. “Thranduil hopes to gain enough information that, when the forces attack, he is prepared. Unfortunately, it seems that he does not value the lives of those elves residing in other kingdoms.” He murmured bitterly.

“Are you sure?” Ventured another advisor.

“I have seen it for myself.” That put an end to all naysayers. “Despite the fact that the one ring was destroyed long ago, Saruman was not. His body was, but he had contained a small amount of spirit inside the Ithil stone. In time, a human necromancer stumbled upon it and Saruman managed to possess his body. One ritual later and the possession was permanent. The previously white wizard used the stones to bring back Sauron. He has no real formidable magic now and the Nazgûl are gone, but there are still legions of orcs at Sauron’s command.”

Silence.

“Thranduil did not tell you any of this?”

“Nay.”

Fire was burning in Elrond’s eyes. Legolas could see it. Therefore he wasn’t surprised when Elrond announced, “There are just so many reasons to hate that elf.” The others looked at him curiously but Elrond changed the subject abruptly.

“The archery contest is next. We will deal with this later.”

The group bowed and headed off in their separate directions as Legolas and Elrond went towards the archery range.

“Oi!” Legolas looked up and grinned. Glorfindel was standing by the target with his bow in hand. He glanced towards Elrond who rolled his eyes.

“I was going to wait but I suppose…” He walked to the shelter containing the extra archery materials and withdrew a bow that Legolas knew well.

“My bow!” He exclaimed, delighted. Elrond smiled fondly and handed it to the elf.

“Le channon, mellon-nin.” Legolas embraced him quickly before jogging over to Glorfindel with a smirk.

“You are cocky.” The golden haired warrior observed.

“Knife fighting is my secondary weapon.” Legolas responded with a rather evil grin. The crowd noticed what was going on and backed up to watch.

In silence, the two went to the very back of the celebration grounds. Glorfindel took three arrows out of his quiver and paced from the right to the left, knocking them and shooting them. He certainly had talent, Legolas saw as each of his arrows hit the center of the targets, raising appreciative murmurs from the crowd.

Withdrawing another three, the murmurs grew even louder as he knocked them all at once and turned his back to the targets. Legolas let a smirk rise to his face before running at the tree. The wood elf allowed his face to slip into a mask of concentration and he ran straight up the trunk of the oak, flipping over backwards. He could hear his heartbeat thudding in his ears as the wind whistled through his hair. He pulled back on the bowstring and his eyes narrowed slightly. Thud… thud… NOW! He released the arrows towards their targets and landed lightly on his feet. Immediately cheers broke out and Legolas let out a smile of pure relief. Each of the arrows had cleanly split Glorfindel’s in half. He turned and gave the stunned balrog-slayer a bow.

“Good game, mellon-nin.”

“Aye,” Glorfindel managed. That seemed to have broken the restraint of the crowd, because as one they swamped forward to shower him in congratulations. Legolas caught Elrond’s eye and grinned at him. The river elf grinned back. A couple of elflings broke free from the crowd to demand tips from the archer. Legolas knelt to their level and laughed with them. Before he knew it, he was teaching a class of excited elflings with Glorfindel and Elrohir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Leggy can be so cute… Anyways, how should I tempt you with next chapter. Hmm… Oh! I know! Elrond and Leggy finally kiss, and Elladan and Elrohir find out. And he renounces the crown. And some REALLY fucking bad news arrives. ~Edvin


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I finally got to write what is to be my second favorite scene to be written!!!!! (that was terrible grammar). I’ve planning this for ages!!!!!!! You will know when you get to it. Also, the whole ‘wind to trees’ analyzation has been saved for literally a year!

 

Chapter Seven: Wind to Trees

_ Melleth ~ Love _

_ Pen Tithen ~ Little one _

_ Mae Govannen ~ Well met _

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Namárië ~ Farewell _

_ Hîr Vuin ~ My Lord _

_ Dîn! ~ Hush! _

_ Adar ~ Father _

_ Ada ~ Dad _

_ Le Channon ~ Thank you _

_ Lass Tithen ~ Little Leaf _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

_ El-nîn ~ My Elrond _

_ A! ~ Hey! _

_ Quel Amrun ~ Good morning _

_ Meleth-nin ~ My Love _

_ Mellon ~ Friend _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My Friend _

The day had been peaceful, Elrond noted. Aside from the nasty news concerning Sauron, he had enjoyed it thoroughly. It made sense that something had to come along and screw it all up.

Legolas was seated between himself and Elladan at dinner, discussing the finer points of archery when the bird came. The osprey came screeching through the doors, a harried servant following behind.

“I’m sorry, Hîr Vuin,” He wheezed, eyeing the bird with annoyance. “He would not let me retrieve the letter.” Glancing a bit closer, Elrond saw that there was a small scroll tied to the bird’s leg. Beside him, Legolas was breathing faster. Elrond gulped as he recalled that the osprey was the chosen messenger bird of Mirkwood. The bird wheeled closer and eventually landed on the back of Legolas’s chair. Carefully, the prince reached behind him and undid the letter. Opening it, his face fell pale.

“..Legolas?” Elrond asked cautiously. Without a word, the prince handed it to Elrond.

Lord Elrond, It read. It has recently come to my attention that my youngest son has been injured. I wish to see him at once. In two days’ time, I shall arrive in Imladris. By my leave, I will be taking Prince Legolas with me.

Thank you for taking care of him so,

King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm

Realising that his hands had begun to shake, Elrond stilled them abruptly.

“Legolas, if I could have a quick conversation…”

He gently inclined his head towards Elladan and Elrohir, asking an unspoken question. Legolas nodded, determination in his eyes.

“Elladan, Elrohir… join us?” The twins nodded and as one, they all stood up, Elrond extending his arm for the osprey to hop onto. He led them out of the hall and into the corridor, where he tossed the osprey onto the thermals of the wind outside of the window.

“Legolas?” Elladan asked cautiously. Legolas opened his mouth as if to say something but it just stayed open.

“You tell them.” He murmured. Elrond sucked his lower lip into his mouth in concentration.

“Are you assured?”

“Aye.” The word was said with a finality that proved the Legolas wouldn’t change him mind any time soon.

“Thranduil has been hurting Legolas since Legolas’s mother died.” Twin looks of horror crossed Elrond’s sons’ faces. Legolas frowned. Elrond wrapped a comforting arm around him. “He drugs him and ambushes him. The wounds he had sustained were from Thranduil and were given directly after he was still weary from a hunting patrol. We have sent him a letter saying that you two found him injured from what appears to be a wolf attack. He has been told that you lost your memory after hitting your head on a rock.”

There were three seconds of silence, then. “We are going to kill that elf!” They snarled in unison. Elrond was prepared and grabbed them by the scruff of their robes before they could get anywhere.

“Dîn!” He commanded. Eventually they grew silent, though the rage was still visible in their dark eyes. Elladan remembered first.

“Adar, what was in that letter?”

“King Thranduil has decided to pay a visit to the kingdom of Imladris.” Legolas said, speaking for the first time in ages. Elrond nodded curtly and both twins stepped forward and clasped Legolas’s hands between their own, bowing in a sign of respect.

“I think that we will leave now,” Elrohir muttered dazedly.

“Do not seek to harm Thranduil.” Elrond cautioned as they left. They both turned back, their raised eyebrows perfectly in synch. “Yet.”

As soon as they left, Legolas fell into Elrond’s embrace, his eyes welling with tears. Not knowing what to say, Elrond merely wiped them away and embraced him softly. Without a word, he motioned towards the garden. Legolas nodded and they walked towards the bench which they both adored. Still not speaking, Elrond shed his thicker, outer coat and lay it on the bench, providing a layer to protect them from the cold. Legolas sat down beside him and buried his face into his shoulder. Elrond did his best to ignore the fuzzy feeling it caused in his stomach.

“I think I have decided.” Legolas announced.

“Yes?”

“I want to renounce my blood tomorrow.” He said simply. Elrond’s jaw dropped. He was certainly shocked but he understood the reasoning. “Thranduil will have no claim on me and it was to be done anyways.”

“I will help you.”

The two fell silent once more.

“You certainly did well in the sparring matches today, Legolas.”

“Le channon. You did well setting up for it.” Legolas responded. Elrond snorted.

“Oh, go kiss an orc!” He joked. Legolas was silent for a few moments, then looked up at him with a determination in his eyes that made Elrond’s breath catch in his throat.

“I think I’ll kiss you instead.”

Then…

Ai, Elbereth. Elrond felt the soft flesh of Legolas’s lips gently brush against his own in a kiss. Losing all reservations, he pressed forward, eyes fluttering shut, gently cradling the other ellon’s head and back as the small flame in his stomach burst to a raging fire. Elrond felt Legolas hum lightly into the kiss, and simply felt his lips upon Elrond’s own. He tasted nice, he thought dazedly, still stunned beyond belief. He tasted like-

“I’m sorry,” Legolas pulled away, and Elrond immediately missed Legolas.

“I’m sorry,” He replied, nearly in unison. Legolas bit his lip.

“I really shouldn’t have done that. I swear, I didn’t mean to. Elbereth, I swear I was only thinking and, well, wanting to but I didn’t realize that I did and I didn’t mean to and-” Legolas’s jaw clamped shut around his excuses and his face burned a bright red.

“It’s a good thing you did.” Elrond murmured.

“Wha- Why?” Legolas was obviously confused.

“Because otherwise I would have.”

“W-What?”

“Ai, Elbereth, Legolas.” Elrond sighed. “Don’t you get it? I think I have been falling in love with you since you first stepped foot inside of Imladris. I love you but I am thoroughly confused as to why you kissed me.”

“You.” Legolas said faintly, clearly disbelieving. “You think I don’t get it?! I’ve been falling for you my whole life and I realized it my second day here! I kissed you because I love you, Aulë be damned.”

That was most certainly not what the elf lord had been expecting. “Why?” Legolas sighed.

“Because, El-nîn. There are so many things that I love you for. What I love is you.”

“But I’m-”

“Don't you start on your age!” Legolas warned. “You not old, no matter what you might think. You are not jaded. You are you. And I’m quite sure that you know that age means next to nothing amongst elves. So why must you attempt to put to boundary this fact?”

Elrond chewed on his lip as he tried to think. Muddled as his brain was, he could tell nothing but the truth. “I believe I am afraid of hurting you. I am afraid of not being able to give me what you want.”

“Ai, meleth.” Legolas gently encircled the river elf’s chest with his arms. “The only thing I want is this.” And with that, he placed a shaking palm over the other ellon’s heart. Elrond smiled at him through tears that he did not know had welled up.

“You already have that, pen tithen.”

Elrond didn’t know how long he had stared into Legolas’s eyes. If one asked, he couldn’t have told you. Actually, if one asked, he would have demanded how you had known of the situation to begin with. But that is beside the point. Elrond gently leant forward and captured Legolas’s lips once more, the dizzy, almost tingly taste reminding him of fresh pine. It was a clear taste, Elrond mused. Legolas’s lips were slightly chapped but still soft, brushing firmly over his own, and Elrond felt as if he could finally be at peace. Finally, when the need for fresh air became overwhelming, they both pulled apart, panting faintly.

“You,” Elrond said, still feeling dizzy. “Feel like how I imagine wind would to trees.”

Smiling slightly, Legolas shifted forward and stood. In the back of his mind, Elrond noticed that both of their legs were shaky. He sighed in relief, his heart feeling lighter than ever as he gently kissed his elf’s forehead.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas woke curled up next Elrond. The two were snuggled in the large, cushioned chair by the fireplace in Elrond’s room. They had both fallen asleep fully clothed after a conversation that had dwindled into the earlier hours of the morning. Blinking quickly, Elrond woke as Legolas gently shook his arm.

“Hello, meleth,” He smiled at Legolas, still half asleep. Legolas could do nothing to stop the smile which crossed his face at the name.

“‘Quel amrun, El-nîn.” He planted a gentle kiss on Elrond’s smooth jaw and squirmed out of the chair. “I think you should get up. There are many tasks to accomplish today.” Elrond sighed and got to his feet.

“None of which I feel like doing at the moment.” He grumbled. Legolas smiled and pulled the other ellon’s tunic over his head. “I’m not a child, Legolas,” Elrond half-heartedly protested as the wood elf dressed him. Legolas snorted.

“I would hope not.” Legolas donned his own pale-blue tunic soon after and led him out of the door. They were soon joined by Erestor, who rattled off the list of tasks for the day. As he left, Elrond re-listed it, along with a couple of personal tasks.

“-tell Elladan and Elrohir,” Legolas nodded. “And renounce your blood.” Legolas nodded once more and they entered the dining hall, still caught in conversation.

“Those should be done by luncheon,” Legolas replied as he slid into his seat. Elrond agreed as he took the seat to the wood elf’s left.

“What should be done by luncheon?” Elrohir asked as he took a seat to Legolas’s right. Elladan wordlessly sidled into the seat to Elrond’s left.

“Our tasks.” Elrond addressed his sons. “The cleanup from the celebration yesterday should be supervised, the trade agreement for the mens’ Laketown needs to be inspected, the news of Sauron needs to be relayed to Lothlórien,” he paused and glanced at Legolas. The wood elf knew what his meleth was asking and gave a slight, decisive nod. “Legolas and I must have a word with the two of you, and Legolas is going to do something that will make the upcoming visit much more bearable.” Elrond lapsed into silence as the twins processed everything. They decided to address the “something” that Legolas was going to do first, rather than the conversation that their adar mentioned.

“Does that ‘something’ have anything to do with a renunciation?” Elrohir asked, cautious of his wording due to the elves around him. Legolas stiffened and then forced himself to relax. They would be finding out soon anyways, he thought bitterly, I will have to present the reason that as the reason Thranduil cannot take me back to Mirkwood besides.

He nodded and understanding showed on the twins’ faces. Abruptly, they schooled them once more.

“And the conversation?” Elladan ventured. Legolas caught Elrond’s glance. Now? The ellon mouthed. Aye, Legolas nodded.

“-will occur as soon as you are done eating.” Elrond finished with false bravado. Legolas could tell that the river elf was as nervous as Legolas himself but the nervousness seemed to escape the twins as they went back to exchanging light-hearted bantering. Under the table, Legolas searched for Elrond’s hand and gave it a quick, comforting squeeze, before returning to his egg, attacking it with a vigor fiercer than ever due to his stress.

~~~~~~~~~

After Elladan had finally finished his breakfast, Elrond stood. Beside him, Legolas gave a quick squeeze to his hand before rising. The twins saw what was happening and stood as well, grinning nervously, as they made their way out of the dining hall. Unfortunately, a certain elven family took note of their soon-to-be absence and ambushed the group. Elrond internally grimaced at his lack of manners as he pushed elves aside on his way out, politely ignoring the Brandumion ellyths’ advances on Legolas as much as he could. When he felt about to snap at them, Legolas grabbed his elbow and led him out without so much as a sharp “Namárië”.

Both twins looked extremely confused throughout the whole ordeal, although Elrond noticed with a feeling of dread that a look of dawning was slowly forming on Elladan’s face. At least if he figures it out beforehand, Elrond thought darkly. He won’t feel betrayed as he knows we were about to tell him besides. There was no question about whether or not the twins would be told of their father’s relationship with Legolas; they would take such offense if they found out by themselves that it was a necessary safeguard.

Legolas took charge and led them to the garden, while Elrond realised he was lagging behind slightly and strode forward, burying his unease. Finally, Legolas stopped beside the river. There was a circular stone floor in the clearing by the small stream running off the river, much like in the courtyard, and shoulder high stone walls surrounded it. Two small openings provided entrance. Inside, were two benches in the shape of half-circles, running along the space just inside of the walls. The whole thing was boxed in by some slim elms, whose leaves cast shadows upon the stone floor as result of the early-morning sun. It was quite pretty but Elrond simply couldn’t bring himself to appreciate the setting in the current light.

“So,” Elladan and Elrohir say down next to each other on one end of the left bench. Legolas and Elrond sat at other. “What is going on?”

Suddenly, it was much easier for Elrond to appreciate the natural beauty of the place. The trees were beautiful, conveniently in the places where his sons were not in his line of vision. Indeed, he thought, I think I’ll just look around a bit; it would be a shame not to appreciate such beauty after all- “A!”

Legolas had elbowed Elrond in the ribs to bring him back to the present. Elrond leveled a glare to him for exactly two seconds before it twitched into a fond smile. Legolas raised an eyebrow despite the steady blush which was spreading over his face.

“So?” Elrohir was obviously getting impatient.

“So…” Elrond began, before cutting himself off as he tried to figure out how to phrase it.

“We…” This time it was Legolas who paused.

“Yesterday…” Elrond stopped. He had thought to help Legolas but found himself stuck.

“I…” This was getting a bit frustrating.

“Legolas and I…”

“Elrond and I…” Elladan raised an eyebrow.

Finally, Legolas threw his hands in the air, annoyed. “Damn this to Mordor and back!” He announced, suddenly grabbing Elrond by the front of the tunic and pulling him down. Their lips met in a kiss and once more, Elrond’s mind went blissfully blank as his eyes fluttered shut. Ai, Elbereth…

Elrond realised with a start that both of his sons were watching and they both pulled back from each other, bright red. Elrohir’s eyebrows were raised but the ellon didn’t look too surprised. Elladan had a feral grin on his face.

“...So… er… yeah.” said Legolas, the sudden burst of courage it had taken to pull Elrond into a kiss gone. There was a silence.

“... Your opinion?” Elrond finally requested, feeling a bit anxious. Instead of speaking, Elrohir reached into the depths of his robes to withdraw a small, burlap sack. Without taking his sight away from the two, he tossed it over to Elladan.

“I win!” The older hanar crowed, catching the small bundle, causing the clink of what were obviously coins within to be heard. He grinned despite Elrond and Legolas’s obviously shell-shocked faces.

“You two… bet on this?” inquired Elrond faintly, looking disbelieving.

“Us and half of Imladris!” Elrohir said with a wry grin.

“We won’t tell them, though.” Elladan assured him. “That is for them to find out.” The couple was still in a stupor. “And I quite approve.” Elladan assured them. “I’ve seen how you two interact, and well,” He allowed another indulgent grin to creep over his face. “As long as neither of you hurt each other, I have no complaints.”

Still shocked, the two both smiled slightly in thanks. Elrohir added his agreement and they thanked him, finally coming back to their senses.

“We are going to supervise the cleanup from the celebration.” The twins announced, standing.

“Thank you, my sons.” Elrond smiled at his kin as he stood. “I am going to write a letter to Haldir and Galadriel in Lothlórien, informing them of this new Sauron crisis.”

Legolas rose abruptly. “With my assistance.” He added. Elrond smiled fondly at his elf and leaned down to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. He felt Legolas smile against his kiss as both Elladan and Elrohir mimed vomiting. They pulled apart, both with silly grins stretched across their faces and departed with a final. “Namárië.”

~~~~~~~~~

The letter to Lothlórien was hastily written. It was blunt; no word mincing; and Legolas felt a sense of satisfied accomplishment as he threw the bird bearing the letter out of the window. It cawed a few times at the rough treatment before rising away on the thermals of the wind. Beside him, Elrond stepped up and gently wrapped his arm around Legolas’s waist, planting a light kiss on his forehead. A grin crept across the wood elf’s face.

“Are you ready for this, melleth nin?” Elrond asked, clearly worried. Legolas nodded. There was no way in Mordor that Thranduil was taking him away from Imladris. He felt Elrond’s chest heaving a sigh before he dropped his arm, taking Legolas’s hand instead.

They walked in companionable silence to the courtyard where Elrond’s council waited. The elves were unfamiliar to Legolas, and he knew that, because of the power they held in Elrond’s court, they rarely put themselves at risk by travelling outside of the political wing of Imladris.

“Greetings. My name is Gilwen.” The brown-haired elleth who seemed to lead the court bowed politely to Legolas. Her voice was surprisingly deep. Legolas bowed back.

“Mae Govannen, Gilwen. I am Legolas Thrandullion.” Several whispers broke out but they ceased almost at once.

“So you wish to renounce your blood, yet remain a prince without the need to rule?” Gilwen inquired.

“Aye.” He nodded firmly. There was no way he was going to be intimidated out of doing this. He’d been to Dol Guldur and back eight times, for pity’s sake!

“So be it. What basis do you renounce your blood on?”

Elrond glanced at him, obviously worried he wouldn’t know which clause to state. Luckily, Legolas knew the clause which would free him, yet allow him to keep all of his power, merely transferring his citizenship to Imladris.

“Ragonast’s fifth clause.” He stated firmly. Elrond relaxed slightly beside him, even as the murmurs around the court broke out; one would have to be abused to the extent Legolas had been and have done as much for Mirkwood s Legolas have claim to Ragonast’s fifth clause.

“Are all conditions met?”

Beside him, Elrond gave a short, “Aye.” The murmurs increased for several seconds before they finally died. If the head elleth had been shocked, she didn’t show it.

“Then by the power gifted to this council by The Valar, I announce Legolas as an Imladrian elf. May he retain all of his glory and may he find his place here.”

Legolas closed his eyes as he felt a wave of incredible peace wash through him. It was a cool, clear sensation, and reminded him of Imladris. Then, for a few seconds, he saw nothing, felt nothing, but the sensation. When he opened his eyes again, the first thing he saw was Elrond’s worried face. Apparently he had fallen over backwards at the sheer power of the renunciation.

“Are you alright, melle-” Elrond caught himself just in time and changed his “Melleth” to “Mellon”. The elves didn’t seem to notice and Legolas grinned.

“Aye. It feels as though some weight has been lifted from my shoulders.”

“The renunciation has been accepted. Your kin and king no longer has any claim on you, yet you retain you status.” Gilwen told him, a rare smile on her face.

“Le channon.”

Elrond echoed the sentiment from beside him before politely taking his elbow and leading him out of the court. The instant they were in an isolated corridor, Elrond spun him and kissed him fiercely.

Legolas smiled and gently pressed his lips back against Elrond’s.

“I love you, Elrond.” He told him softly. He felt Elrond smile.

“And I you, lass tithen.” Elrond gently pressed his forehead against Legolas’s and gave him one final kiss. “It is so wonderful to be able to say that, you know.” Elrond said. Legolas gave a light laugh. Oh, yes.

“I know.” He grinned back cheekily. Elrond smiled and they walked the rest of the way to the dining hall in companionable silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haha, yes, short chapter. At least they’ve kissed. Bite me. Thranduil arrives next chapter. I'm not gonna say anything else besides: *loud wolf-whistle*. Glorfindel "finds out". ~Edvin


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Thranduil’s Arrival

_ Hîr Vuin ~ My Lord _

_ Hîril Vuin ~ My Lady _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

_ Melleth ~ Love _

_ Ellyth ~ Female Elf _

_ Ellon ~ Male Elf _

_ Suilad ~ Welcome _

_ Naneth ~ Mother _

_ Mellon-nin ~ My Friend _

_ Ion-nîn ~ My Son _

_ Ada ~ Dad _

_ Adar ~ Father _

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful for Elrond. They had yet to receive a reply from Lothlórien and the war council was still in a stage of indecision for at to what to do. He ended up spending most of day watching Legolas with Elladan and Elrohir in the sparring ring, despite being told that he was perfectly fine to do whatever he wished. Truth was, Elrond reflected, he really enjoyed watching. Both Elladan and Elrohir were fine warriors and when together, were normally an irrefutably deadly force. They were both thrilled at Legolas’s skill. It was rare that they managed to practice together on anything animate, including Glorfindel, as it was, and it was incredibly rare that an elf could match them. Legolas, on the other hand, not only matched them, but did it with ease.

It was a beautiful scene. So of course, Elrond had quite the basis to be upset when a scout ran up to him with news. Noticing the situation, Elladan and Elrohir stopped and motioned towards Elrond. Legolas quickly ran to Elrond.

“Yes?” Elrond asked, his eyebrow cocked. The scout bowed.

“Hîr Vuin,” The scout was obviously a bit nervous. “A second osprey from King Thranduil of the Mirkwood Realm has arrived.”

Ai Elbereth… Elrond thought, unconsciously grabbing Legolas’s hand. He dared a look up and saw that the wood elf’s face had slipped into the emotionless mask he had seen him use for political meetings.

The scout held out the letter and bowed once before Elrond dismissed him, his mind whirling over all of the possibilities which might be. He withdrew a dagger and cautiously slit it open, holding it at arm's length as though afraid it would bit. The entire group was silent, with baited breath, as he cautiously unfolding the message.

Elrond, it began.

So this is an informal letter, Elrond thought wryly.

Our journey to Imladris is progressing much quicker than we thought it would. We shall arrive by mid-morning on the morrow.

-Thranduil of the Mirkwood Realm

Elrond scanned the letter once or twice to check that there was no more to the message before abruptly taking his hand out of Legolas’s and ripping it in half, allowing the pieces to flutter to the ground.

“That spawn of Sauron,” He hissed, his eyes narrowed at the offending letter. He stretched an arm around Legolas’s waist as he stood. The shocked ellon leaned into the river elf, wordless.

“Elladan, Elrohir,” Both of his sons stood taller, anger in their eyes as they awaited his commands. “I want you to check that guard-watch is double tonight and for Thranduil’s stay. And I want preparations to be made for no more than a two day stay here. Legolas, you are coming with me into main Imladris.”

“Why?” Legolas looked purely confused.

“The elves of Imladris are fiercely protective of each other. I know already that they would be willing to fight for you as you theoretically saved them from a brutal battle with the orcs but give them a chance to really meet you and they will see how wonderful you are.”

Legolas was a bright red now. “That’s pushing it a bit,” He tried. Elladan and Elrohir both snorted and Elrond smiled fondly, leaning in to plant a gentle kiss on the wood elf’s nose.

“You, melleth, are insanely modest.” Legolas grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Elrond laughed before turning to Elladan and Elrohir. Without being asked, they both bowed and jogged out of the sparring ring, presumably to the guard house. Legolas and Elrond followed behind at a much more dignified pace.

~~~~~~~~~

“-and remember to wear your bow,” Elrond was instructing.

“Why?” asked the wood elf, completely bemused.

“It should serve as a conversation starter with the elflings.”

Legolas laughed lightly and rolled his eyes. “You are making it sound like I am trying to infiltrate Imladris.” A surprised chuckle from Elrond and then he was at the city courtyard. The bustle and atmosphere reminded Legolas of the northeastern Shire marketplace, where he had gone once to fix up a trading treaty with their mayor. Elves were everywhere, laughing, talking and bargaining. In the corner, Glorfindel was attempting to babysit a bunch of excited elflings for their naneth, who was apparently trying to convince someone to trade some wheat for the small dagger she had made. With a gentle nudge from Elrond, he stepped off in the elflings direction.

When Glorfindel caught sight of a him, a sort of relieved look came over his face before he was promptly pulled to the ground by the littlest elfling, who had climbed upon his back. Legolas had to suppress a snort at the debacle. One of the little ellyths looked up and immediately ran over to Legolas.

“Suilad, Prince Legolas,” She chirped happily. I am no longer prince by blood, only of title now.

“Suilad, Hîril Vuin,” He smiled back, bowing. The little elleth blushed and giggled happily. “And who might you be?”

“I am Anorwen!” She announced happily.

Legolas allowed a smile to spread over his face. “It is a pleasure to meet you Anorwen. Please, call me Legolas.” And just like that, she grabbed his hand and lead him over to the rest, eagerly introducing him.

By the time the elflings’ mother had returned, the elflings were all referring to Legolas as Leggy (much to his, Glorfindel’s, and Elrond’s amusement) and he was teaching them how to safely spar with the wooden swords Glorfindel had brought.

“That’s it Hathelnin!” Legolas cheered as the black-haired elfling got a good tap on the side of his sister.

“This round goes to Hathelnin.” Glorfindel announced. Enkeo, Hathelnin’s sister let her sword drop with a frown. Legolas took note of this and as the “championship” battle between Anorwen and Hathelnin began, he motioned her over. She brightened at the words he whispered in her ear and nodded solemnly. When she sparred Hathelnin once more, she charged straight on yelling a battle cry which would have been fearsome when not heard from the throat of an elfling. The elfling panicked, his eyes wide as he was rooted to the spot. She stopped with the blunt end of her wooden sword against his throat. “I win!” She announced chirpily. Legolas burst into laughter. Luckily, Hathelnin was a good sport and receded his spot as champion without complaint. Finally, Legolas noticed their naneth, who had been surveying the scene with a small smile.

“Hello,” He grinned bowing to her. This caught Enkeo’s attention and she grabbed his wrist.

“Hi, Naneth! This is Leggy.” Immediately, the elleth gave a shocked laugh.

“Is that so, Prince Legolas? I am Aduial.”

“It is. Pleasure to meet you, Aduial,” He smiled. “And please call me Legolas. Although if ‘Leggy’ is preferable…” He trailed off with a smirk and the elleth chuckled.

“I believe that Legolas will be quite sufficient, le channon. Now Enkeo, do you want to show me what Leggy taught you?” The young elleth jumped at the opportunity and she dragged her mother to the corner where Anorwen and Hathelnin were now sparring. Legolas chuckled at their enthusiasm before going to a small booth where an elf was making arrows and selling them. After a few tips on how to position the fletching (and a demonstration of archery which caused many an elf to flock to the booth), Legolas left the booth to wander some more.

~~~~~~~~~

By the time Elrond once more sought out Legolas, the wood elf had made friends of a majority of the square. Indeed, it was quite amusing to see Legolas begin to walk back, only to stop as three elflings engulfed him in hugs before allowing him to continue.

“I see you have made some friends,” Elrond commented, clearly amused.

“That I have,” Legolas grinned back cheekily and they fell into companionable silence as they made their way to the dining hall. The two entered the hall and were immediately hugged by Elladan and Elrohir, who had long ago completed their tasks.

“Suilad, Legolas,” Elladan said, grinning widely. “How was your chore?”

Legolas snorted and Elrond looked on in amusement. “It was a socialization.” Elladan raised an eyebrow. “It was pretty good,” Legolas confirmed.

“Wonderful,” said Elrond, leading them up to the table. “I do believe we have the rest of the day off.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas awoke with a feeling of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. Despite the fact that his melleth was protectively draped around him, where he had fallen asleep after a long conversation the night before, Legolas simply couldn’t stop the feeling coursing through him. In no way was it happiness.

The wood elf gently shook Elrond, and upon awaking, the half-elf gently brushed a comforting kiss across Legolas’s nose. He nuzzled his head into the crook of Elrond’s neck; neither spoke, both knowing what was happening that day. They finally pulled on fresh sets of clothes and entered the hallway, walking side-by-side with Elladan and Elrohir as they made their way through the final corridors. No one spoke until they got to the hall.

“Good morning, Glorfindel,” Legolas bowed slightly and Elrond did the same beside him.

“Good morning, mellon-nin.” The elf replied. He seemed to remember that Legolas and Thranduil “shared very little emotional attachment” as Legolas had put it when put on the spot and didn’t remind the Lord or his company of their soon-to-arrive visitor.

“Leggy!” Three nearly identical voices let out identical shrieks Enkeo, Hathelnin, and Anorwen, nearly tackled the Mirkwood prince to the ground. The tension broke. The people of Imladris laughed along with Legolas as he greeted the Aduial’s elflings with grins and hugs.

Elrond stood to one side, watching with an almost sad smile. The wood elf knew that, after he retreated from the death of Celebrian, most elflings were cautious of him due to warnings from their parents. So of course, Legolas was thrilled when little Anorwen skipped up to him and hugged Elrond’s leg, wishing him a good morning. Silence fell.

Then the Lord’s look of shock changed to an almost blinding smile as he dropped to his knee and greeted the young elfling as well. Pleased smiles fell across the faces of all, and Legolas really wanted to kiss him now! He took several deep breaths and instead turned to Hathelnin, who was happily chattering away about the sword fighting moves Glorfindel had shown them after Legolas had left.

Eventually, the elflings made their way back to their mother’s table, where she was watching with a smile. They each had an apple clutched in their hands, gifts from Glorfindel, who Legolas and Elrond noticed was watching the elfling’s mother, Aduial, if he remembered correctly with a silly smile. Legolas and Elrond both tried to elbow each at the same time.

When Elladan and Elrohir saw them wiggling their eyebrows at each other and pointedly looking from Glorfindel to Aduial, they immediately burst into very strange sounding coughing fits. The tension was cleanly severed until a scout walked through the door and up to the high table. He was spared no more than a few glances, although he served to remind Legolas of their soon-to-arrive visitor. Elrond gently placed a hand on the rapidly tensing archer’s knee.

“King Thranduil will be here shortly,” The elf said. Legolas did his best to focus on the hand resting upon his leg, grounding him to reality. “No more than ten minutes now.” Elrond nodded his thanks and rose. Legolas, who had lost his appetite, rose with him.

The sun shone brightly into the gateway courtyard, but Legolas didn’t notice. He barely even noticed that he was trembling until Elrond placed a calming hand over his own, hiding both behind their backs so that none would see. Legolas shot Elrond a grateful look and Elrond nodded slightly in understanding. Then the shadows grew closer, and Legolas could see a white horse and its rider, seven guards surrounding the figures. He gulped once then allowed his face to take on an emotionless mask, one that was normally used for politics.

Elrond strode down the steps with his slate grey robe neatly brushing the stone, Legolas at his side in a white robe nearly identical to one that the Lord wore. Glancing at Elrond out of the corner of his eye he saw open anger flash into the ellon’s face and hurriedly squeezed his hand, trying to regain some sense of peace. As Thranduil slipped into view, smirk and all Legolas’s breath caught. Go away, go away, go away, He was becoming increasingly more frantic. Yet he forced himself to remain calm and focus on Elrond. It wasn’t easy for him but it wouldn’t be easy for Elrond either.

Once he saw Elrond’s face slip into an obviously forced, yet emotionless guise, he breathed a private sigh of relief. Thank Elbereth.

As Thranduil dismounted, ignoring the help of a stablehand, Legolas felt Elrond tense with undisplayed fight at his side. Oh no… Thranduil, don’t you dare do any antagonizing. So focused on Elrond’s behavior, Legolas found it easier to control his own.

Quietly, so even Elrond with his elven ears had to strain to hear, he quietly reminded Elrond that he was going nowhere. He knew that he was reminding himself as much as his love. The real shock came as Thranduil turned, fixing Legolas with a cold, surveying gaze. His ice cold eyes showed now remorse and he couldn't suppress the shiver. Elrond changed his stance slightly so he could squeeze Legolas's hand briefly and without suspicion. The movement grounded Legolas to reality as the Mirkwood King's lip slowly curled in disgust.

“Ion-nin. And… Lord Elrond.” he bowed in mock respect for Elrond, “What business do you have with this half elf?” The slur was apparent in his voice and murmurs arose around the courtyard. Legolas caught Hathelnin’s eye, who was the only one amongst Aduial’s elflings who was old enough to understand. Of course, being the foolish elfling he was, (and fiercely loyal, he reminded himself) he looked on the verge of charging over and decapitating Thranduil with his wooden practice sword for his lack respect. Despite the growing pit of dread in his stomach, Legolas shot him a smile in attempt to calm the foolhardy elfling. Then he answered his fath- Thranduil’s question.

“I was caught in a surprise ambush by wolves in my travels it seems.” Thranduil cocked an eyebrow.

“How was it that one with such keen elven hearing could not detect such beasts?”

Legolas ignored barely-veiled the insult. “I had taken a nap by a stream. By the gash on my arm the scraping on the back of my neck, Lord Elrond has surmised that I had fallen and hit my head upon the rocks before I could do anything.” He did his best to smile sheepishly but it came out more of a grimace.

“And why were you spared from such a foul demise?” Thranduil didn’t look about to give up the subject soon. Er… Legolas struggled to recall the cover story in his panic. Luckily, Elladan stepped forward.

“We happened upon him as we were hunting. As they were being chased back to the hole from whence they came, the wolves seemed to pick up the scent of something else. We followed to ensure that they had not other elf prey. After, of course, getting Legolas upon his horse and sending him back.” Legolas nodded in relief; at Thranduil’s question he had tnesed up, unsure of what to say.

“My thanks, ellon.” Thranduil gave a stiff and grudging bow before turning slightly to face Legolas once more. “Then I will be escorting you back to your home as soon as convenient, in the trust that no other similar incidents will occur.”

Elves were full-on glaring at the elven king now, all diplomaticy forgotten. In hindsight, Legolas remembered, he really should have done something to avoid Thranduil’s words. Elrond was not easily antagonised on any subject but on the honor of those he cared about. Thus Elrond’s loss of composure was hardly a surprise.

“Legolas will not be returning to you.” Elrond spat, his eyes flashing. Several warriors readied their weapons discreetly at the open hostility shown. Legolas laid a calming hand on Elrond’s shoulder despite their surroundings but it did little to sate him. Thranduil smirked.

“I do believe you have forgotten whom his father is, half-elf.”

Legolas tensed C’mon… snap out of-

“He has no father.” The dark haired elf snarled. Thranduil looked taken aback with surprise before he regained his calm attitude. His eyes were narrowed slightly, which defeated the look of stoicness he imposed.

“I am sure you are mistak-”

“Lasonil! Gorgoth!” Elrohir stepped forwards suddenly, knowing that Elrond was furious and would likely reveal more than necessary. On top of that, Legolas knew himself to be nearing that point as well.

“Please escort our…” Elrohir’s lip curled in disgust. “Guests to their rooms.”

The guards nodded and stepped forward, escorting the visitors with perhaps a bit more force than necessary. Legolas didn’t correct them, and certainly neither did Elrond, who was still glaring at Thranduil’s white stallion as if it had done him personal offence. When said horse glanced wearily at Elrond, obviously confused, the elf lord snapped out of it and motioned Legolas back inside. They were not stopped by any of the elves of Imladris, although some glanced at them, a bit confused at the amount of offense the duo had taken to Thranduil’s jabs. The instant they entered the garden, Elrond lead Legolas to the back, where the oak tree and bench awaited. One quick scan of his ears revealed none nearby but a squirrel hiding behind a beech. They both sat, still unspeaking as they calmed. After the noise of the river had sufficiently washed away the stress, Elrond spoke.

“I suppose it did no good to lose my temper like that. Especially in comparison to what you must have been feeling.” admitted the river elf. His companion gently rubbed his arm.

“While it certainly did no good,” Legolas wasn’t going to lie; they were truthful to each other. “Had you not shown the anger, it is quite possible I could have gone down the same path. Your emotions kept me loyal to the task of keeping you grounded.” Elrond blinked in shock.

“Well… aye, that may be so, but what of you?”

Legolas felt a soft smile. “Seeing Thranduil,” Ai, Elbereth, it is so freeing to stop calling him my ada. “Was certainly a shock, but he was undeniably and thankfully sober. He wouldn’t dare do anything here.” Privately, it was more of a hope than a fact, but Elrond didn’t need to know that. “Our only challenge for the next few days will be attempting to break the news that you will stay here without too big a blow-up. I don’t want Imladris and Mirkwood to wage war over this.”

Normally, any elf would have questioned any war being waged, but any elf did not know the extent of the evil within Thranduil.

“I will send a messenger bird of the fastest type to Mirkwood.” Elrond told him, seeming to come to a decision. “It will state no more than the condition from which you renounced your blood, as it is unlawful for a king to march their army to kidnap a free elf.” Legolas nodded, despite the horrible ways that it could go wrong.

“And if they alert Thranduil of this before we tell him?” Legolas questioned. Elrond considered.

“The bird will not be sent until Thranduil leaves. It should arrive with the minimum of a day to spare, giving the knowledge plenty of time to circulate throughout the city before Thranduil can confine it.” Legolas nodded again.

“Hopefully we will send it tomorrow. I do not wish for this elf to stay here for any longer than possible; he taints the air of my home so.” Legolas said, before giving a small mental start.

“You recognise Imladris as home?” Elrond asked softly, almost seeming afraid to ask. After all this time, Legolas reflected, I suppose I do.

“Aye.”

Suddenly, he squeaked in shock as his suddenly passionate melleth caught him up in a kiss, fiercely pushing his lips against Legolas’s own. So soft… His eyes fluttered shut and he gently pushing back against the pressure, allowing their lips to blissfully meld together. In the back of his mind, he realised that hands were sliding around his hips as his hands were sliding around Elrond’s waist.

A tongue flickered out from Elrond’s lips and Legolas parted his own lips without a second thought. Elrond was inside Legolas’s mouth now, seeming everywhere, and at the same time, not in enough places. He met the half-elven lord’s tongue with his own, gently pushing pack against the hot muscle as he languidly moved his lips, trying to move closer as he craved more contact. There were lights behind his eyelids now, gently fading and lighting up with each movement.

The kiss was slow, languid, and full of love. Legolas breathed in through his nose, trying to get used to the wonderful sensations coursing through his body as his hands wrapped around Elrond’s dark hair of their own accord. For first time in his life, he simply allowed himself to feel, hearing nothing by the soft sounds of their lips brushing firmly over each other and the peaceful rush of the river, feeling nothing but Elrond everywhere, and tasting nothing but the strong, powerful, and almost indescribable taste of Elrond.

“You,” Legolas recalled Elrond saying to him after their second kiss. “Taste like how I imagine wind would to trees.” And at the moment he couldn’t agree more with the sentiment, moaning his approval softly against the older ellon’s lips. He felt a hand move to gently grasp Legolas’s hair, holding his head firmer against Elrond’s and very nearly melted against him at the firmness and fondness of the touch. One hand already entangled with the strand’s of Elrond’s hair, Legolas moved the other to touch the river elf’s chest. Another moan fell from his mouth as Elrond slid his hand from Legolas’s cheek and to his lower back in one smooth moment, gently sweeping him until he was nearly upon his lap while simultaneously sucking the wood elf’s lower lip into his mouth. Oxygen was the least of his worries.

Ai. Elbereth.

The soft pressure on his lower lip. The gentle muscle languidly battling with his own tongue. The slight pressure on his head and back. The feeling the silken strands between his fingers. The broad, firm chest pressed against his own. Ai. Fucking. Elbereth.

Just as Legolas’s hand slipped beneath Elrond’s tunic, a loud wolf-whistle sounded. Both froze, their eyes shooting open and simultaneously sliding to a slightly blushing Elrohir and and unabashedly grinning Elladan.

“As much as I think you are good together, ada,” The older twin said. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t molest our friend in the garden.”

Both elves felt a fiery blush rise to their faces as they realised that they had been seen. They pulled apart, leaving a gentle tingling feeling on their kiss swollen lips. “I… you… go…” Elrond sputtered weakly, his face a color that would make any balrog jealous. Legolas’s mind was still spinning. And while he couldn’t be completely mad at the twins, he knew how to shut them up. So he turned and locked lips with Elrond once more, who gave a surprised moan, much to the twins' mortification. When they pulled apart a couple seconds later, the twins were as red as the blushing couple.

“Right…” Elladan said. “Okay then.” Elrohir snapped out of his stupor first.

“Adar, Thranduil is insisting upon a visit with his son.” Involuntarily, Legolas tensed. Elrond wrapped an arm around his waist, as if in protection. Legolas could feel the anger well up in him. I am not his Aüle be damned son!

Elrond thought carefully.

“Was that phrasing used explicitly?”

“Yes, but why-” Elrohir said, before catching on. Elladan glanced between them, normally the first to realise the uptake before.

“It would be prudent to let him know that such a thing is impossible.” The twins nodded and walked off, chuckling quietly.

“So that’s your secret?”

“Valar!” They both spun in the bench, suddenly realising that a certain balrog slayer’s eyes were alight with amusement. Please don’t let him have seen, Legolas begged. His prayer went unanswered.

“Although I suspected as much.” The golden haired warrior shrugged, then flashed Elrond a grin. “You really must be careful in selecting spots.” Legolas realised that not only had Glorfindel possibly overheard their conversation, but that he might have found out about the relationship between the two.

“H-how much were you here for.” Legolas asked, his voice shaking only slightly. Glorfindel shrugged.

“I stumbled upon you whence you were locked in… a very intimate embrace,” Color flooded both of their cheeks. “And have been here since.”

Elrond stared at him before shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat. “I suppose it would be prudent to ask your approval then? And your secrecy?” Much to their relief, Glorfindel sank into a bow.

“You have both, my Lord. I will not pretend to understand why Legolas is no longer Thranduil’s son, but will not pry.” Legolas let out a sigh of relief. Then the blond balrog-slayer started to chuckle. “Although that certainly was an eyeful that you gifted the twins with.” Elrond's cheeks flushed red with mortification.

“Um… yeah… okay.” Legolas said, still feeling slightly dazed. Glorfindel winked and sauntered off. Elrond stared after his receding back, before pulling his gaze away and rolling his eyes.

“That elf!” He murmured exasperatedly. He kissed a now grinning Legolas on his forehead before standing up, leading him to the town square. “I need to be around sane persons for a while!” He declared. Legolas laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are aired out and put on public display next chapter. The truth is revealed to all. But this is next chapter. >:) ~Edvin


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

 

_ Suilad ~ Greetings _

_ Melleth ~ Love _

_ Peredhil ~ Half-Elven _

_ Ion-nin ~ My Son _

_ Goheno nin ~ My Apologies _

_ Ai ~ Oh _

_ Ellon ~ Male Elf _

_ Elleth ~ Female Elf _

Elrond was eagerly received by Aduial’s elflings and soon found himself carted off to meet their friends, who were in awe of the powerful lord. They quickly warmed up to him and soon Elrond was instructing them on several pranks (he stressed that they would work excellently on Glorfindel) and when to use them. Legolas flitted from booth to booth, helping out where he could. He was received well by all, not only because he was already friends with most, but because it was obvious that he shared their same dislike for the king of Mirkwood. Elrond would never admit it but hearing Thranduil badmouthed in every corner was a bit of a confidence boost, no matter how petty. 

By the time that the elflings had to go back to their home, the Mirkwood prince had already made friends of Lindir, the Imladrian minstrel, who had arrived back from a visit to Lothlórien. They appeared to get on spectacularly. 

When the minstrel and the archer’s conversation ended, Elrond was loathe to leave the town square (why he didn’t spend more time with his people before he didn’t know) but eventually did so, Legolas at his side. By the time that they got to the dining hall, they were nearly late and everyone else was already inside. Minus Glorfindel, who seemed to be waiting for them. Whence they arrived, Elrond motioned inside firmly, locking a glance with Glorfindel as he wordlessly told him to enter before them. Glorfindel cocked an eyebrow and smirked. Legolas hid a chuckle as he realised what the blond elf was doing.

“Go on,” Elrond said, trying to seem as innocent as possible. Glorfindel shook his head and Elrond rolled his eyes. “Well, we tried to have some privacy,” He stated. He leaned in and kissed Legolas as a sort of bracer for what was to come. Glorfindel smiled and walked inside, clearly pleased with himself. Elrond stole one more kiss before they too entered. It appeared that Thranduil had already taken his seat with Elladan and Elrohir’s instructions. He was not seated far enough away to prevent conversation (which would have been suspicious and would have spoken badly of Imladris’s hospitality) but he was not immediately next to either elf. Legolas sighed and descended into his seat, his hands shaking minisculely with anxiety.

“Suilad.” The Mirkwood king said, cocking an eyebrow at the two as they sat. The smooth tones were different than the harsh words Thranduil had used… then. “Why are you late?”

Elrond raised an eyebrow. “We are not. And even so, it would not be your place to question it if we were.” 

Thranduil almost invisibly ground his teeth together at the hidden reminder that he was no longer the superior. Legolas smiled as he remembered the book that Frodo Baggins and his uncle and made and donated to the library. They had discussed the book many times and so he knew that his friend would remember the words with which Frodo had quoted Mithrandir. “We are never late,” He told him, just barely maintaining a straight face. “Nor are we early. We arrive precisely when we mean too.” The joke was said loud enough for most of the table to hear and everyone (albeit the residents of Mirkwood) laughed, for they too had read the book. Thranduil was obviously angry at being left out of the joke and so he shot another question at them.

“Are you always next to each other?” Traako, Legolas inwardly tensed, How am I going to explain this… 

Luckily, as Thranduil had yet to insult Legolas, Elrond’s cool facade remained in place and he explained, without missing a beat, “As Legolas seems to have a tendency to injure himself, I have taken it upon myself to escort him so as to avoid as much damage as possible.” Some of the residents of Imladris could tell that it was a lie; why would Legolas be allowed to spar the balrog slayer if such a thing were true? But they were not going to say anything about it due to their dislike for the king. Legolas tried his best to appear chided but could not help the small smile that made its way across his face as Thranduil accepted the explanation with a smirk and turned to make conversation to his nearest guard. The regular residents of Imladris shared a collective and hidden grin, almost as if it was an inside joke. 

“You will be leaving to Mirkwood tomorrow morning.” Thranduil announced unexpectedly, turning back to Legolas. The hall fell deathly quiet. Oh Mordor, no, you son of Sauron.

“Is that so?” Legolas’s voice was soft and venomous. Thranduil nodded, visibly pleased with himself at clearly perturbing the archer. 

“I am not only your father, but also your king. And I demand it.” The aloof tone was slowly degrading the blond ellon’s patience, he gripped his fork with white knuckles.

“You are neither, and hold no claim over me.” He spat, his normally placid temperament doing a complete 180. Thranduil’s eyes widened in confusion before narrowing. As he opened his mouth to speak, Legolas flicked the fork and it flew through the air, tines embedding themselves in the wood directly above the main doorway approximately fifty feet away. It was the doorway which lead out of the dining hall and to the courtyard, directly back to forest. Legolas held a hand towards the door, motioning towards it.“I would be pleased if you followed that path.”

And with that, he stood, striding towards the side door regular residents of the castle used. His heart thrummed in his ears as he shut the door behind him and he immediately broke into a jog, headed towards Elrond’s and his own room. He knew he was headed to Elrond’s; though Legolas liked his own room well enough,the scent of cedar, which lingered wherever the peredhil stayed, was calming and enticing. By the time he had reached the door, he was running.

Legolas opened the door carefully despite his anger, and stepped inside. The curtains were drawn, only the smallest of light shafts escaping from the heavy cloth, dotting the room with soft spots of light. He shut the door behind him and, after striding forwards a few more steps, promptly collapsed upon Elrond’s bed. Kicking off his boots, he dived underneath the covers, pulling them up to his chin and breathing in the scent of cedar. Not ten seconds later, he heard the footsteps approach. The soft steps were clearly Elrond’s and the archer smiled sadly as the door to Elrond’s bedroom opened before Legolas’s own.

“You know me so well,” He mumbled. Elrond allowed a small smile of relief to fall across his face and he crawled into the bed beside Legolas. He gently laid Legolas’s head in his lap and the wood elf smiled as Elrond ran his fingers through his hair.

~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Elrond did as he woke was check on Legolas. The wood elf’s legs were nearly handing off the bed and Legolas’s head was resting on Elrond’s chest, where he had fallen asleep. The peredhil smiled as he saw that the archer’s eyes were half-lidded and glazed over in sleep, his breaths coming softly from between his slightly parted lips. Unable to resist the temptation, Elrond gently bend down and captured the lips between his own, reveling in the gentle warmth as Legolas slowly came back to life underneath his touch. Humming in approval, Legolas’s eyes unglazed and he smiled fondly from underneath Elrond’s lips. Elrond withdrew and with a supporting hand in the small of Legolas’s back, helped the elf sit up. Legolas hid a yawn with his hand and slid off of the bed, clumsily, instead of the usual grace he carried himself with. He drew back the curtains and winced against the harsh light.

“We were asleep for about an hour.” The elf informed Elrond, who was now out of bed and stretching. 

“Not bad. We could have overslept and missed dinner,” Elrond said, his mind running over the possibilities of what could have happened. Or why else they would be late… STOP IT! He chided himself. Legolas chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have minded that a bit.” He said bitterly. Elrond frowned at the reminder of their “guests” and squeezed Legolas’s hand. 

“You do realise we will have to tell him of your blood renunciation eventually? We can’t slip out of it.” Legolas sighed and nodded.

“Aye, melleth. I suppose after dinner. “

Aule, Legolas. Elrond smiled and buried his face in the blond hair as the other ellon embraced him. You are truly dear to me.

~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the day leading up to dinner went very smoothly. Well almost. As they rounded the corner in the garden to find the courtyard where Elrond had explained to the twins of their relationship, they came across a furiously kissing duo. Consisting of Lindir and Elrohir.

Elrond had made a small choking noise and all four elves abruptly turned a bright red. Elrohir began to stutter.

“I… we…” Elrond seemed to come to a resolution. Legolas, decidedly wordless, allowed himself to watch and let the scene play out.

“This is not a casual fling.” He noted. Both Lindir and Elrohir’s noses wrinkled in distaste at the thought and a nearly imperceptible smile graced Elrond’s lips.

“Are you in love?” The bluntness of Elrond’s question seemed to catch the other three elves off guard, although Legolas was distinctly glad he was doing as he was.

Elrohir bit his lip then looked up, his cheeks a glaring red. “Aye, Adar.” He said it unwaveringly and there was approximately 3.2 seconds of silence. Then Elrond turned to Lindir.

“And you?”

“I have believe I have loved Elrohir since I met him. I would not allow any harm to come to him and, were you to allow it, I should like to court him.” Lindir told him firmly, unwavering in his stance. Elrohir’s widened and he leapt up, kissing him again. Elrond smiled, although neither of the preoccupied elves could see it, and cleared his throat.

“Why did you not ask permission before?”

“We,” Lindir began blushing a little bit. “Had only just revealed our feelings, My Lord.” Elrond let the sentence hang and Legolas mentally egged on Elrond’s approval.

“I suppose you must now call me Elrond,” The Lord said. Legolas grinned at the confused look on Lindir’s face and the look of dawning of Elrohir’s. “For I give my blessing.” Silence. Then. 

“LE CHANNON!” Elrohir said, from where he was embracing Elrond’s middle. He grinned and gave Legolas another crippling hug. Lindir was smiling so wide that all of his teeth were in view. He profusely thanked Elrond who waved it aside and gently embraced him, before clapping the minstrel on the shoulder in companionship. “Although I suppose I would have called you a filthy hypocrite if you had disagreed.” Elrohir joked. Lindir’s eyes showed his confusion and he glanced at them questioningly. 

Legolas, seeing the unspoken question, shrugged and pulled Elrond into a quick kiss. He chuckled as Elrond let out a surprised squeak before coloring and nodding at Lindir. The minstrel was blushing at the scene but nodded in return, clearly not too surprised. Turning once more, they left the garden.

~~~~~~~~~

The dining hall was well lit. Despite the fact that it was, no doubt, the least cheerful it had been in Imladris for a while, the warm glow of the candles and lowering sun sent light dancing along the flagstones and marble as if nothing had happened. Unfortunately, the atmosphere did little to loosen the tension and most elves were merely poking at their food and glancing up to the high table distrustfully. Dressed in his finest silks and upon the chair to the far right of said table, sat Thranduil. He regarded his meal with a sniff and ate little. Prince Legolas glared at the king, calmed only by a Elrond’s hand on his shoulder. Unfortunately, that hand wasn’t enough once the ‘great and mighty’ king opened his mouth.

“So, ion-nin, are you ready for your leave?” The question was mocking and Thranduil’s lip curled in distaste. Legolas ignored him, opting instead for focusing upon his salad greens. While there had been the dull murmur of passive conversation in the hall before, there was none now. Thranduil’s eyes narrowed.

“Ion! Are you ready for your leave?” 

Elrond was badly hiding a smile as Legolas looked pointedly around the room, as if searching for someone, before shrugging visibly and returning to his food.

“Legolas!”

At this the wood elf looked up, mock-surprise on his face.

“Yes, King Thranduil?”

“Why do you ignore me?” Legolas did his best to look confused and was rewarding with a quiet snort from Elrond.

“King Thranduil! I do no such thing!”

“Do not lie! You clearly heard me!”

Legolas nodded sagely then began to speak slowly, as if speaking to a child. “Aye. I did. And when I did, I turned and addressed you at once.”

The king nearly exploded. “I called for you twice!”

Legolas did his utmost to make a believable look of dawning cross his face. Judging by the fact that Elrond’s shoulders were shaking in silent mirth, he was doing a fair job of it. “Ah! King Thranduil, you called for your son twice. I felt it would have been quite rude to answer to a call obviously not directed at me.”

Now Elladan and Elrohir muffling their laughter with their fists. 

Thranduil’s eyes grew visibly colder. The candlelight seemed to dim. “And why,” his voice was soft now. Dangerous, even. “Are you not my son.”

Elladan stood at once, even as Legolas opened his mouth. “That should be enough. I do believe that Legolas should retire now, as he is still injured.” Thranduil smirked.

“He will live. I do believe that you owe me this explanation.”

Legolas was silent. Go… Away… He gripped Elrond’s hand tighter and the half-elf reacted at once, pointing towards the door.

“Kindly leave.” His voice was cold and hard and Legolas knew that the half-elf was on the cusp of fury. Thranduil instead tilted his chair back on its back to legs, looking the picture of boredom.

“No. It is quite pitiful that you have to protect that stupid spawn of Sauron. Actually, it is quite pitiful that he even lets you.” Legolas froze. The entire hall was watching this. And Valar be forsaken. Now they, as well, knew. Elrond surged to his feet and walked several steps closer to Thranduil’s chair, where the king was still trying to retain the picture of boredom despite the fear flickering over his face.

“Stop talking. You taint this very air.”

Thranduil laughed nervously. “Good one, half-elf. Come up with that yourself.”

“No. My meleth did. After he saved Imladris from an orc attack.”

The silence was deafening. Legolas was sure of it. He couldn’t quite tell because the blood was roaring in his ears.

“... are you speaking of Legolas?” Apparently, Thranduil had heard of Legolas’s deeds while pacing the town square in disdain. Elrond nodded firmly. 

“Aye.” 

Thranduil began to chuckle. “I do believe that your human heritage is getting to you, half-elf. You seem to be unclear on what the word ‘melleth’ means.”

A smirk pulled at Elrond’s lips. “If you wish, I could repeat it in westron.” Thranduil was silent. “Love.”

Thranduil rose from his chair, now the same height as Elrond. “Excuse me?” A low snarl from the elf lord was all that he got in reply. Then, Thranduil smirked. “I’m afraid I cannot allow your relationship to continue.” 

A bitter laugh fell from Elrond’s lips, shocking Thranduil, who had expected the half-elf to be hurt. “You have no say in this, O Mighty King.”

“He is of my blood!” Thranduil yelled, clearly reaching some new reservoir of fury as he drew himself up to his full height. “I can command him! At the very least I could have married him off for some benefit.”

Several people from the rest of the dining hall surged forward, only to be caught by their friends, at the disrespect directed towards the prince. Thranduil immediately realised his mistake and tried to amend it, yet only succeeded in patching it up badly.

“And of course you are much too old for my son.” Hearing this, Legolas finally snapped. A long, low whine echoed through the hall as Legolas pushed his chair back, slowly and deliberately. His head was bent and he faced the ground, casting a shadow over his grim face. Without a word, he slowly stalked towards Thranduil, his steps echoing loudly and definitively through the hall. Still not speaking, a hand shot out and slapped the Thranduil’s face, prompting a gasp of surprise from the king. When Legolas finally spoke, his voice was carefully controlled.

“You are not one to speak of age.” The archer said quietly. Each word seemed to ring in the halls. Feeling a strange sense of peace was over him, he lifted his head with a languid smirk on his lips. “Your clear seniority did not stop you from beating me badly enough that, had I arrived in Imladris an hour later, I could have died. And as for commanding me? I have no father. You are not of my blood any longer and even though I remain prince of Mirkwood, you have no hold over me; even as king.”

When Thranduil didn’t speak, Legolas laughed lightly. “Don’t you get it?” He leaned closer. “I have claimed my right of Ragonast’s Fifth Clause. And the Valar agreed.”

Immediately shocked murmurs rang out through the hall as those oblivious to the law were filled in by friends and kin. Thranduil’s eyes widened as the implications sunk in.

“If you are not gone and out of the barriers of Imladris by mid-morning on the morrow, I am well within my rights to hunt you down and kill you.”

Finally, Thranduil snapped out of his shock and he leaned closer to his prince. “You act as if it would be impossible for me to hurt you. Yet I did so five days ago.” The king was past knowledge of their audience now, Legolas realised. He replied coldly:

“The first reason to that would be that I had been awake or three days on a scouting patrol made up of beginner warriors. Most of them were practically elflings! I alone stood guard and fought for the entire party, merely because I did not wish to see them injured. We could have had a more mixed patrol, yet you insist on taking barely century old elflings and putting the weight of Mirkwood on their shoulders.”

Thranduil glowered.

“The second reason is that you drug my food whilst I remain in the castle, so I could no more fight back then tie a bow string.”

Thranduil dismissed his reasons with a sniff. “You forget that I could have bested you even without that. I have faced a wyrm of the north and very nearly killed it.” With his final sentence, he shuddered as the grotesque scars bloomed over the left side of his face. Legolas looked back unimpressed.

“And I have faced four of the south, and slayed them. Yet I do not brag. I do not hide behind medals of honor.” As he spoke, he allowed his natural magic to recede until the deep red, scar stretching from his cheekbone to jaw line was clearly visible.

“I find this scar much worse,” he spat. “Merely because of the story behind it.” He drew back with a snarl abruptly. It would do to lose any more of my composure. “If you did not think you would like scars inflicted by yourself to be used against you, then you shouldn’t have dipped the blade you used to torture me after I saved Mirkwood in a scarring solution!”

He was panting after his yell now and slowly unclenched his fists, realising that his nails had drawn blood from the palms of his hands.

“You have until mid-morning.” He repeated, before walking back to his chair, resuming his meal like nothing had ever happened. The archer didn’t bother to recover his scar.

Thranduil stood shaken for a few more moments before he spat: “With such a clear protest, I suppose you and the half-elf are fucking.”

Legolas smirked at him. “As a matter of fact we are not, but when he begin,” Thranduil’s nose scrunched up as the prince used ‘when’ instead of ‘if’. “I will send you an osprey with the news, ensuring that you are the first to know.”

There were a few chuckles despite the dark setting and Thranduil grew a dangerous shade of red. Legolas turned his back to him once more, and resumed his meal.

Legolas heard Thranduil exit the hall and slam the door, and set down his fork as Elrond moved to stand behind him. He leaned back against the elf lord’s stomach.

“Legolas and I will be retiring for the evening. Good night.” Elrond’s message was short and clipped as he helped Legolas to his feet. He left with a final dismissive nod to the hall and yet, silence reigned.

They stepped into the corridor and at once Legolas fell into Elrond’s arms, not even caring that they were still in view of at least half the hall as he kissed his meleth. Silent tears rolled down his face and spread to peredhel’s cheeks, yet the elf lord continued to kiss him with fervor. Eventually they broke apart and continued wordlessly forwards.

“Goheno nin.” Elrond spoke at last. Legolas tried not to let the shock show on his face. He’s apologising!? 

“What for?”

“I lost my temper.” 

Legolas sighed and gently ran his thumb over the back of the other ellon’s hand.

“And I lost mine. He could drive even the most stoic of the elves crazy with vexation.” Elrond smiled and paused to nuzzle gently into the juncture where the archer’s neck met his shoulder before continuing. 

At long last, they reached Elrond’s room. As Elrond changed into loose cotton trousers, Legolas remembered something.

“I believe I left my bow in Aduial’s stall at the marketplace.” Legolas informed him and Elrond sighed.

“I suppose you must go get it then.” He jested. Legolas laughed lightly at the joke and kissed him briefly, savoring the powerful taste of Lord Elrond.

“I will be right back.” He informed him, opening the door. Elrond smiled.

“You hold my heart, melleth-nin.” Legolas grinned at the suddenly sappy elf, then ducked out of the room to hide his own blush.

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas was walking down the moonlit corridor. Few elves were still awake, besides Aduial, who had given him his bow (which was now clutched tightly in his hand) and a warm hug. Lost in his thoughts, he barely felt the sting of something in his leg. Cursing, he reached down and yanked the small projectile out of the flesh. Glancing at it, he immediately stiffened, despite the dizziness spreading through his head. It was a small dart, one which normally belonged to a blowgun. And it was dripping the bright blue liquid Legolas recognised as a sleeping injection.

Fear and exhaustion in his eyes, the last thing he saw was a grinning Thranduil and his guards advancing on the archer. Ai Elbereth. When can I stop fighting? 

Then his vision faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~

In his own room, Elrond tossed and turned before awakening. He had allowed himself to sleep lightly until Legolas’s return. And now it had been hours, long past since he had sent Legolas after his bow. The elf should have been back by now. Cursing his imagination (there is no way Legolas had been accosted by an oliphaunt), Elrond finally slid out from underneath the covers, pulling a tunic over his head.

Out in the corridor, Elrond paused to consider which route the archer would taken, before heading off on the route passing his river courtyard. As he neared the dining halls, the half-elf’s imagination only grew, supplementing his mind with horrid scenarios. Then Elrond stopped dead. 

Against the wall, nearly out of sight, lay Legolas’s bow. Next to it, a dart with a wooden tip dripping of a bright blue liquid. The half-elf stepped forward and retrieved the dart. He gently fingered it, cautious not to prick himself.

Perhaps, Elrond tried to convince himself, even as he turned to check on the guest rooms. He merely was mistaken as to where he put his bow. But that didn't explain the dart.

Elrond rounded the corner and stopped dead. A guard lay slumped against the wall, obviously knocked out by a clean blow to the back of the neck. Not wasting a second longer, Elrond reeled back and broke into a run.

“GLORFINDEL!” Elrond yelled as he broke into the blonde’s room, slamming the door against the wall. The ellon bolted upright and, upon catching a glimpse of Elrond, visibly distraught, was beside him in an instant.

“Legolas is gone.” said the peredhel, thrusting the dart into his friend's grasp. Glorfindel carefully examined the dripping point.

“Sleeping serum,” he determined, his jaw set. A look of dawning crossed his face. “You don't think…”

“Thranduil’s guard was knocked out.” Elrond confirmed. Glorfindel’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX! now that I have your attention, I am letting you know that I will post the next chapter within a day. Okay! Bye! (I love how I don't even need to promise you something for the next chapter cause of the cliffhanger) ~Edvin


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

 

_ Melleth - love _

_ Melleth-nin - my love _

_ Melon - friend _

_ Ai - oh _

 

Legolas stumbled alongside Thranduil’s horse at the chain yanked on his abdomen. Even in his drug induced state of mind, he knew it would be useless to run. The guards which travelled with them kept their swords worryingly close. Normally, he would risk it but with his currently serum-clouded head, the archer knew he didn’t have a fighting chance.

I honestly should have known that something so good could last, thought Legolas as he bit his lip. Another pull of the chain caused him to draw blood from his lip and he hurried into a jog. I suppose I can never really just be ‘given’ something. He smiled bitterly. But now I know that I will never be alone.

It was true. Where there was normally desolation and despair, much like a wyrm, in his heart, he could feel a full almost hot feeling.

“You carry my heart, melleth-nin,”

Legolas smiled in remembrance, despite the ache in his head. Thranduil won’t break me as easily, this time.

~~~~~~~~~

The half-elven lord of Imladris was exhausted, yet he pressed on despite the pounding in his head. Thranduil had at least a seven hour head start on him, as he had sabotaged the horses horseshoes before he had disappeared. As they entered Mirkwood, Elrond would need to slow his entourage of guards, so that no elven scouts would happen upon them in their haste. It wouldn’t do if Thranduil was aware of their coming.

As they passed the ancient oak marking the border, Elrond called the order of up to Galadgon, his lead guard, to slow. There were many grumblings, for Elrond and his family were not the only elves to befriend the prince, yet they continued more cautiously.

~~~~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~~~~

Several murmurs were heard as the famed Lord Elrond made his way up the main road of Mirkwood. He was unmistakable; what, with his regal air and features that had been drawn in several of the greatest history tomes. The guard had let him in at once. However, for some reason, his eyes were narrowed with a quiet kind of fury.

As Elrond and his silent procession drew up with the front gates of the castle, their king burst out, looking harried as ever. Upon closer inspection, one could see a chain wrapped around his wrist, attached to something else still hidden inside the doorway. Now the whispers were beginning in earnest. Since King Thranduil had returned from Mirkwood, he had barely left the private part of the castle. Even the servants who worked at the castle didn’t know what was going on.

Despite his disheveled appearance, when he saw Elrond he smirked. More whispers.

“I see you have tracked me down, half-elf.”

Elrond’s lips drew back from his teeth, revealing a near-feral snarl.

“Where is he?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

There it was. The carefully guarded expression. The subtle, yet synchronised movement of the guards behind Thranduil. Elrond froze. Ai, Elbereth. Of course. It is a trap.

With that thought, the peredhel barked an order to his warriors in Quenya. The elves about Mirkwood burst into argument as Thranduil’s guards attacked. Gritting his teeth, Elrond parried one blade and ducked beneath another; his hair narrowly escaped. The elves of Mirkwood who were nearest to the combat looked torn.

They didn’t have much time to make their decision. Because Legolas barreled out the doors of the castle. He was obviously drugged but he was fighting his best and making the difference. Shouts erupted as people saw that it was Legolas’s ankle Thranduil had changed his wrist to. The prince was obviously badly beaten and it didn’t take the elves much time to figure out why. Elrond nearly stuttered to a stop at the black eye that the prince wore but backed up with him, fighting in synch nonetheless.

Elrond’s eyes grew widened in horror as one elf knocked his blade away from his chest, his companion slashing his own downwards towards the elf’s face. Just as he closed his eyes, Legolas thrust his over their heads, blocking the offending blade and spinning it into his owner’s arm.

Silence. Elrond’s men carefully, lowered their swords. The captain of Mirkwood’s guard, who Elrond knew was a childhood friend to Legolas, had his men’s swords leveled with their attackers.

“What is the meaning of this?”

The guard’s composition broke as Legolas fainted dead away in Elrond’s arms, the drugs in his blood finally taking charge. Elrond didn’t waste a second and called away one of his guards (who was part of the group with leveled blades pricking Thranduil) to the saddlebags. Lasonil tossed a small vial of serum to Elrond and the elven lord sank to the ground, the archer's head cradled in his lap. Carefully, he poured a small dose down the ellon’s throat, massaging it so he would swallow. For a while he didn’t and Elrond grew more and more stressed. Then, the archer gave a wonderful, stuttering breath and his eyes shot open.

Elrond felt him relax as the prince’s eyes flickered up and saw him before the elven lord’s own eyes widened as Legolas pulled him into a crushing kiss, belying his strength. He smiled and lightly cupped the other’s jaw, closing his eyes with a pleased hum. Murmurs of shock erupted around them but Elrond just smiled, finally pulling away and planting a light kiss on his meleth’s forehead. Legolas smiled and nuzzled into the nape of his neck, accepting and drinking the rest of the liquid in the vial. Slowly, the drug was neutralised and Legolas’s gaze grew sharper. When he stood (albeit a bit shakily) Elrond rose with him and faced Thranduil with a suddenly feral snarl. The king was resigned, yet still obviously furious and Elrond held out his hand.

“Key.”

Thranduil opened his mouth, as if to retort something, but changed his mind as the cool metal blades of Elrond’s soldiers poked him a bit harder. With a permanent scowl, he reached into his pocket and withdrew a shiny silver key, tossing it to Elrond carelessly. Legolas accepted it and undid the shackle, allowing Elrond to get a good look at the bruises it had caused. The fury on the ellon’s face was obvious.

Raising the hand with Vilya on it. Elrond began to speak.

“Thranduil Opherion. The Valar have found you guilty of treason, kidnap, abuse,” Legolas tensed at the angered shouts that erupted. “Misjudgement, and direct aversion from the Valar’s will. You have hurt Legolas Greenleaf despite the fact that the Valar had laid Ragonast’s Fifth Clause upon him, directly disputing you. You have ten minutes to get out of this kingdom,” Elrond became abruptly less official as his lips pulled into a sneer. “Or I swear to Elbereth, I will hunt you down and do everything to you that you did unto the prince.” The wind swirled around the courtyard and the elves of Mirkwood were quietly filled in about Vilya by Elrond’s guards.

Thranduil’s smirk was erased as the wind lifted his crown and dropped it unceremoniously upon Legolas’s head. The wind also brought the elf king’s oldest sword, which was barely new enough to still retain any sort of shine, and send the ellon tumbling with a furious push of air. Thranduil got to his feet, a sneer and a trace of fear on his face, and stalked off.

The murmuring finally stopped. Legolas carefully took the crown off of his head and stared at it. Several emotions flitted across his face before the elf seemed to settle on something and walked into the crowd. The elves parted before him and finally he reached his older cousin, Araval. Elrond remembered specifically several centuries ago when he had visited Mirkwood to help rewrite the treaty between the kingdoms. Araval had made a suggestion that, while the other lords had leapt on board of, Thranduil scorned. He gave the far-heir a verbal lashing and sent him on his way, much to the shock of Elrond and Celeborn.

Now, Legolas gently wrapped his older cousins hands around the crown. When he spoke, his voice was surprisingly strong, yet quiet. “Araval. I would like to name you king in my stead. You have more experience than I and your new ideas could prove prove beneficial for elves everywhere. I plan on returning to Imladris, possibly not returning for a visit to Mirkwood for several centuries, and you are the next in line to the throne. Good luck.”

The stunned look on Araval’s face was the last thing that Elrond saw as he left the kingdom.

~~~~~~~~~

They were nearly to Imladris’s borders when the orcs attacked. They came swiftly and had already killed Ladorath by the time that the elves had realised that they were there. Legolas, still recovering from the aftereffects of the drug Thranduil had dosed him with, was unable to help, merely watching in utter horror as an orc blade slashed Elrond horizontally across his face. Immediately, blood flowed from the gash on the bridge of the peredhel’s nose, the elf falling to the ground and clutching at his eyes. A throwing dagger from Legolas and the fight was finally over.

Choking back a wail of distress, Legolas fell to Elrond’s side. The healer was still; clearly unconscious. “Elrond!” Legolas quickly tied a strip of his tunic around Elrond’s eyes, much like a blindfold. “Elrond!” He was shaking the ellon’s arm. Please, come back to me. Don’t go.

“Don’t go,” He whispered, burying his face in the elven lord’s chest. “Don’t go where I cannot follow.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Legolas.” And unusually tense Elladan motioned Legolas into the room. Inside, he stopped dead. The archer’s melleth lay with his back on the bed, his dark hair spread around his head like a nearly ethereal halo. The black cloth was tied around the elven lord’s eyes like a blindfold. The color contrasted greatly with the ellon’s pale face.

He wouldn’t have liked the color, Legolas thought idly, stepping a little bit closer and toying with the loose end of the blindfold knot. Elrond always thought that black was a much too somber color for anything aside from funerals.

Elladan cleared his throat from behind Legolas and begun speaking. “He is comatose at the moment. It is likely that he will recover, although not yet sure.” Then, a bit quieter. “He has no chance of keeping his eyesight.”

~~~~~~~~~

Legolas sat in his chair, still in what Elladan and Elrohir fondly referred to as his ‘daily vigil’. Then he heard it. A cough. His breath caught in his throat and he carefully examined the ellon on the bed. He didn’t appear to have moved.

“Elrond?”

Then there it was. The blessed voice. “..Legolas?” It was scratchy and almost metallic. Legolas remembered that the same thing had happened to him when he came to Imladris for sanctuary.

“Elrond.” This time it was more of a sigh of relief. There was a bit of silence. Then Elrond spoke once more.

“Would you mind helping me up? I think I would like to stand.” Legolas hesitated and it seemed as if the elf lord could sense it. “I have lost blood, but as long as I move slowly, I should be perfectly alright.”

Legolas sighed- Elrond was the healer- and gently grasped the dark-haired ellon under the arms, helping his to his feet. The river elf swayed slightly and put a hand on Legolas’s shoulder to steady himself. When his foot slipped he only just managed to catch himself.

“It seems as though a day or two asleep can dull and elf’s reflexes. I suppose I shall have to work on my battle skills, eh?”

It was a weak joke but it caught Legolas off guard and he laughed.

“You dare laugh?!” Elrond’s voice was stronger now and had taken on the tone of mocking disbelief. “You know what?” As soon as it is light out, I am going straight to the sparring arena!”

Legolas’s laugh caught in his throat and tears filled his eyes. It was light out. It was midday. Elrond seemed to realise.

“...It is light out, isn’t it.” There was a tone of sadness, fear, and disbelief. It wasn’t a question.

“It is, melleth-nin.”

~~~~~~~~~

“Legolas, I shall be perfectly alright!” The elf lord huffed, seeming remarkably younger.

“I will not have you suffer a death from tripping over a spare branch!” Legolas replied firmly, grasping Elrond’s shoulder as he guided him to the dinner table. The dark-haired elleth had his black blindfold on. When Legolas had questioned the color, elrond had replied monotonously that color didn’t exist to him anymore.

Luckily for Elrond’s sanity, Lindir had truly had a breakthrough and he and Elrohir had made some thick leather boots. The leather wasn’t special, however. What was special were the flattened pieces of mithril in the middle of the sole, making a light, barely heard tapping sound as each step descended upon any sort of floor. At first, Elrond had objected to the leather, insisting that he needed the material to be thin, so as to know what ground he stood on. Soon enough, though, he could distinguish the ground from the sound that it made when it came in contact with the metal. Even better, with his elven hearing, he could make vague shapes in his mind to picture his surrounding as the tapping noise bounced back. Elrohir had exclaimed proudly that it had been inspired by a bat's way of sensing its surroundings.

Elrond had sulked for a week upon learning that he used a similar method to dark bats when he sensed his surroundings.

The elven lord wasn’t able to sense anything smaller than the thin branches that occasionally littered the path but, with time and practice, he would be able to. With the added awareness from Vilya, he was surprisingly good at moving about.

Because Elrond could no longer read, Anorwen, the oldest of Auial’s elflings with the least aptitude for weapons or healing, acted as his scribe and occasionally read aloud for him, in exchange for unlimited access to the lord’s personal library.

As it was, Elrond has slightly less tolerance for pranks and when Glorfindel had tapped him on the shoulder, he had nearly gutted the balrog-slayer with his dagger. Soon, he was able to distinguish the gaits of the elves of Imladris quite well. However, whenever a visitor came, Legolas was always sure to enter the room first, so as to put the elven lord at ease.

It wasn’t until two years later that they had to deal with Sauron.

~~~~~~~~~

“Elrond, I will be perfectly alright.”

Elrond didn’t say anything just gritting his teeth.

“That would be much easier if I could be there with you.”

“Meleth…”

“I know.” Elrond sighed. “I love you.”

He bent down slightly to give the other a gentle kiss before turning and leaving the room. He couldn’t bear to hear them recede into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~

Elrond sighed as he paced the office. At this point, he didn’t even care that he was trying to stop pacing from becoming a habit again. His blindfold itched his ears and he yanked it off, tossing it onto what he knew to be a low table. The battlefield was no place for an blind elf.

No, Elrond gritted his teeth. He was meant to stay in Imladris, being the peaceful, Valar be damned, LORD!

“Ouch.” Elrond groaned and collapsed into an armchair, gently caressing his aching knuckles. Spots of pain appeared behind his eyelids. At least I can still see those, he thought bitterly.

“I should not have done that.” The stone wall was cold and unforgiving, a fact which his fist was now well acquainted with. “And I should not be talking to myself either.”

The elf lord gently retied his blindfold, hissing as sharp shots of pain wracked his left hand.

It was going to be a long night.

~~~~~~~~~

Elrond idly swung his dagger. The hilt was reminiscent of an overlapped and twisted wire. The loop of the hilt was around his finger and the sheathed dagger spun arcs. The elf couldn’t see it, but could hear the swishing noise it made as it spun through the air.

Suddenly, the idle motion swung to a stop, the leather of the sheath stuttering across the elf-lords knuckles. From outside, the faint noise of horse hooves were heard.

Emotion fluttered across Elrond’s face. He wasn’t ready for this. But at the same time, he’d waited too long. Deciding he didn’t care, Elrond sheathed his dagger and stepped out the door, nearly flying to the courtyard. He marvelled at his newly expanded sense of hearing as his mental picture warned him of an impeding branch and the elven lord deftly dodged beneath it. As entered the courtyard, only the warmth of the sun, the sounds of the horses hooves, and the light clink the mithril in his shoes made accompanied him.

His breath hitched as one soldier dismounted. The pattern of the steps registered and Elrond smiled. Lasonil, his mind automatically supplied. The next soldier. Gorgoth. The next. Aeglos. And the next. And the next.

More names flitted through his head and he relaxed slightly at each one. They were becoming more and more numerous and layered and soon the names were darting through his head at such a rate that they were barely distinguishable. Still he heard it when two twin gaits began to step.

Ai channon Elbereth. Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond’s wonderful sons. They were back, and from the barely staggered gaits, minimally injured. Next… strong powerful gait. Hampered slightly from almost an almost unsure air, yet a projected stoicness. Step. Step. Step. Channon. Elbereth. Legolas.

Elrond heard the steps speed up and began running forward himself. The quiet, ringing tap of the mithril painted the picture of the figure running towards him perfectly and Elrond could have sobbed in relief. The steps of Glorfindel barely registered as Elrond caught Legolas in a searing kiss, one arm automatically encircling the archer waist as the other went under his chin and tilted his chin up.

Elrond could hear the laughter of Imladris ringing in his ears but he honestly didn’t care, deepening the kiss until a duo of wolf-whistles came from who he knew to be Elladan and Elrohir.

“Oi, Ada!” yelled Elladan. “We’re alive too!”

Face flaming, Elrond finally separated from Legolas and greeted each of his sons with a crushing hug. The chuckles elicited from Elrohir’s grunted, “If you keep hugging us like that we may only be alive for so much longer,” brought a smile to Legolas’s face.

Grinning now, the peredhel greeted his friends with claps on the soldiers. Several laughs burst out of the crowd as Aduial launched herself at Glorfindel, planting a large kiss on his lips. Several moments later, Elrond heard Lindir rush past him and practically lift Elrohir into a kiss. Beside him, the half-elf sensed Legolas grinning.

“In which many relationships come to light,” The archer joked.

Chuckling, Elrond led his sons and Legolas to the garden. Sitting them near the fountain, he cocked a nearly obscured eyebrow. “And now,” He heard an exaggerated groan from Elrohir. “You tell me of the battle.”

Legolas smiled and snuggled into Elrond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ai Valar. Guys… I didn’t plan on Elrond being blind. I was literally just writing this with absolutely no ideas in my head and this happened. Entirely spur of the moment. Welp. Feelings. HoLY CraP I am OvERwheLMed. Also, I have decided to make this the ending. You know what that means? COMPLETED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOHOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *fun fact: this is exactly 100 pages in google docs* ~Edvin


End file.
